


The Fallen

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Prostitution, Slavery, Waxplay, mentions of previous abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fallen is the story of how Adam Lambert rescues Synn from the strip club that has him in their grips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fallen

Adam’s day has been entirely too long. His work is slowly driving him mad and as he wanders the crowded streets alone the emptiness he feels overwhelms him. With each day he has to watch another innocent human spend the rest of their life in fear due to the actions of another person, his soul withers a little, and he just isn’t sure how much longer he can handle working in the Safe House. However, his desire to help those around him holds him steadfast in his prison. He blinks, shivers, and burrows further into his coat as his surroundings come into focus. A beacon of light illuminates his now dead surroundings as he looks over the building he’s somehow ended up in front of. _The Fallen_. He feels drawn to it, like a magnetic force is pulling him in and he can’t deny this feeling, so he walks up to the bodyguard and quickly flashes his ID.

Adam’s eyes scan the bar as he steps in from the cold; a shiver racks his chilled body as the warmth brushes his skin like a forgotten lover. With a sigh he walks slowly through the cloud of smoke to the vacant table in the dark corner at the far side of the room. With each clank of his snakeskin boots, the crowd’s eyes follow until the darkness swallows him. As he settles his long limbs into the booth a grainy voice blares, an octave too high through the sound system.

“Ladies and gentleman,” the scantily dressed cross-dresser crows before giggling to himself. “Drag queens and gentleman rather… please welcome our next performer Synn, The Fallen Angel.”

The lights go out and a red spotlight casts a bloody hue as it sweeps the stage. A languid, seductive beat fills the sound system and the crowd holds a collective breath as the music builds to the appearance of pure sin. Adam feels a sense of anticipation creep over his skin unlike anything he’s ever felt. His eyes search the empty stage until he sees a square fall out of the floor.

A tiny silhouette rises from the floor, his back to the crowd, but what draws Adam’s attention is the expanse of black feathers that rise from his shoulder blades and settle just above his taut backside. His form slithers to the front of the stage, the bloody hue of the spotlight making the wings appear even darker, as he falls to his knees writhing desperately against the pole in front of him. Adam’s breath hitches in his throat as he takes in every detail of the beautiful man before him. Synn has a pixie-like face though his eyes are rimmed with kohl. His hair is short, spiked blond in the back with sweeping black bangs in the front that almost cover his eye. What strikes Adam the most about this little beauty is the haunted look in his brown eyes. Sure his muscular chest and chiseled thighs are entrancing, but even his thong encased cock can’t draw Adam’s eyes from those eyes. His heart stutters in his chest as the pull of those eyes draw him in and for a moment, Adam is sure that this beautiful creature catches his gaze and holds it, but then he’s gone the song is over and the lights fade to black.

Almost frantic, Adam jolts from his table and bursts out the doors of The Fallen. When the cold air hits his face, his racing mind slows a fraction and he creeps past security to the alley beside the club in search of the back entrance. His body is trembling in protest of the cold, but finally his search is rewarded with a nondescript door, and with a glance over his shoulder and a trembling hand he opens it and walks inside. For a moment his mind reminds him how silly this actually is. He knows nothing about Synn, but those eyes hold more pain than someone his age should know. Adam’s instincts can’t ignore the draw of the broken.

The dim lighting of the hallway casts spooky shadows on the walls as the sound of his boots echo down the hall. He comes to the first open door and peers inside to see a curtain of black feathers touching the floor as Synn reaches to the chair for his discarded jeans. Adam’s gasp causes Synn to snap his head in Adam’s general direction.

“I’m…” comes Synn’s soft melodic voice as he drops the jeans in his hands. “I’m sorry… I… I didn’t realize I had a client tonight.” The tiny waif ascends on Adam, who is shocked to a stand still. As the creature reaches for Adam’s belt in a far too methodical fashion, Adam protests, "Hey, hey wait a minute. I think you got it wrong."

Those sad eyes are now layered with flecks of trouble as Synn stares up into Adam’s eyes. "What are you here for then?" he spits defiantly.

"To see if you want to come for coffee and edge off some of this chill-” Adam is distracted as Synn gets up from the floor, sheds the wings, and turns his back, grabbing the jeans once more. "What are those?" he questions softly, unable to stop himself from pointing to the intricate scarring adorning the fallen angel's back.

"I...proof of ownership...never mind, you wouldn’t get it." Synn’s eyes are on the floor as he quickly pulls on his jeans and the sweater he’d worn to The Fallen that night.

“I’ll try to understand if you’ll let me.” Adam’s soft voice wafts over Synn’s skin. “Please, just a coffee and some conversation, it’s all I’m asking.”

Defeated, Synn’s shoulders slump and he looks at Adam through long dark lashes. He isn’t sure what possesses him, whether it’s the look in Adam’s eyes or the pure need of a simple conversation, but in that moment Synn takes a leap of faith hoping that he doesn’t regret it later.

“Just coffee,” Synn breathes softly.

Adam smiles warmly. “Just coffee.”

Adam watches Synn pull on a long coat and soon his nimble hands are wrapping a black scarf around his neck.

“I’m ready, but one thing. What’s your name?” Synn says looking up at Adam.

“I’m Adam.” His smile is bright as he offers his hand to Synn. “What’s yours?”

“For now just call me Synn.”

Synn ignores the offered hand and walks solemnly from the room, into the hallway, and through the back exit without once looking back to see if Adam is following.

Adam's brow furrows in confusion and he nearly trips over himself to catch up. He can’t help but wonder what has got this beautiful child of glitter so tightly wound. The want to unravel Synn nearly overcomes Adam as they reach the coffee place, the troubled boy still two steps ahead. Adam looks up to see the sign. _Insomnia!_ He shakes his head at the irony considering the amount of sleep he’s been getting lately and he steps inside shortly after Synn. He orders a coffee black and points to Synn.

“What’re you having?” Adam asks, perking a brow.

“Same.”

With that the cashier totals the order.

“$5.29 please?” Synn looks at Adam cautiously as Adam pays the tab.

As they settle into a booth Synn’s eyes flit to Adam’s before settling on the table. “You know I could have paid for my own coffee,” he mutters into his cup, taking a short sip before setting it back on the table.

“I asked you out for coffee, that’s not how it works. Maybe sometime in future you might like to return the favor and take me out, then you can pay,” Adam explains.

Synn raises a brow and snorts to himself. “What makes you think this will ever be more than one night?”

“Because Synn, or whatever your real name might be, I see your pain, and I want to know your story. Do any of your tricks ever want to know why your eyes are clouded with coconut ghosts?”

"Coconut ghosts, now you’re a fucking poet? Jesus Christ!" Synn’s body shakes as Adam’s words overwhelm him. “You know what, tonight has been a mistake!” he spits before shifting from the booth and fleeing to the door.

Adam sighs as he looks into his still steaming coffee. “So now we play hungry cat and sinful little mouse,” he mutters to himself as a smile touches his lips.

With each day that passes Adam’s mind is filled with Synn and those sad eyes left an imprint on his heart. His gut tells him that the man is only pushing him away because he’s afraid. The fear Adam understands, but he just has to know Synn’s story. Some small part of him thinks that something led him to Synn, and until he discovers why, his pursuit will never end. With each thought of him Adam’s mind maps out a plan, a plan to pull Synn in, and a plan to piece this beautiful creature back together.

**********

Synn stalks from the stage and to his dressing room. Tonight the catcalls and hungry looks are more than he can stomach as he slips out of the wings and flings them across the floor. It’s only when he lifts his cargo pants from the chair that he notices it. His head tilts to the side, causing his bangs to fall in a curtain over his right eye; hesitantly he reaches out to the rose on the chair. He holds it carefully in his hands as he gazes at it, black feathers artfully crafted into a mournful flower. His heart swells in fear as he notes the card attached. He opens the card and his jaw locks as he reads.

_They are fallen but they will never wilt. Much like my infatuation with you. Give in._

~A

With an exasperated sigh Synn tosses the rose and the note into the trash, gathers his things, and escapes The Fallen before his client arrives.

He lays awake that night, thoughts filled with Adam and knowing he’s going to eat shit for flaking on a particularly generous client tomorrow, but still unsure what to do with his new found admirer. Infatuation? Synn could not fathom how someone could be infatuated with a soul as tattered and torn as the one that he holds inside himself. He can’t wrap his head around why Adam wants him. By this point he realizes that Adam is not just after sex, and that is what puzzles him the most. His mind finally tires of trying to figure out the inner workings of Adam’s mind and soon he falls into a sleep filled with troubled dreams.

  
The next evening Synn rushes into the club shortly before show time to avoid confrontation. His make-up is already done and all he has to do to be ready is don the wings, his own personal set of shackles, and strip. He is stuck, sinking in the quicksand with no way to get out. As the announcer purrs his name, Synn shuts down and goes through the motions as always. He is not Tommy anymore. He is Synn, born to pleasure and condemned to burn in his hellfire. Suddenly his eyes fall on a pair that he has seen before and he stumbles for a moment Adam...

Synn averts his eyes from Adam's and doesn’t look at him again for fear that he might indeed be drawn in. He hurries off the stage, knowing he’s going to have to _really_ work tonight because of the MIA last night. Instead of a client, it is his boss awaiting him and he looks none too happy as he gazes at Synn.

“I know… I know…” Synn’s voice is laced with anger.

Synn tunes out as his boss proceeds to scream in his general direction. He catches a few words here and there… such as ‘own’, ‘owe’, ‘life’, and ‘money.’ The words fly and for several minutes the world closes in and he completely zones out. Suddenly the words stop and his eyes open to the sight of his boss on the floor and Adam standing in front of him.

"The fuck?" he snarls as he registers his surroundings.

"You ok?"

"Why is that your business?"

Adam can’t answer that so instead he says, "Did you get my rose?"

Synn only nods.

"And?"

"And it was a pussy move, do you really think that’s how I like it?

"I don’t know." Adam says as he steps over the boss' limp form and closes in on Synn.

"That’s just it, you don’t know shit." Synn and Adam are so close now that Adam is nearly drinking the spit that Synn is emitting from his biting remarks.

"So tell me." Adam's voice is breathy, begging.

Synn shoves Adam back a little. "Why, so I can be a case study? Are you a fucking cop?"

"No, I’m not." Adam gives Synn space. "But I’ve been where you are."

"Yea, right."

"Okay, so maybe I wasn’t in that deep, but I could have been… its not a pretty place."

Synn moves to the mirror and picks at the decals in the corners of his eyes. Those eyes, still so sad, so lost. After a beat he murmurs, "Trust...is that what you want? You want to play doctor and ask me how I feel about things?"

Adam isn’t sure and resists the urge to grip those shoulders and stare at Synn in the mirror screaming ‘I want to save you’. He stays silent.

"Give me one reason why I should."

Adam closes the distance in two strides. "Because you’ll die if you don’t."

"Maybe that’s what I want." Tommy’s voice cracks with the emotion of finally saying those words aloud. “Maybe I want to die… to be away from the pain. You can’t understand how it feels to be owned, to be a slave to the whims of perverted old men. This isn’t how I wanted my life to be, but it’s my life, and there’s no way out.”

Tommy looks up through his lashes at Adam, his eyes shining with the tears that just won’t seem to fall. Adam stands still, hesitant to embrace the smaller man, not wanting to cause him any more pain. Instead he opens his arms silently. Tommy looks at him for a moment as if he’s pondering his options. His eyes return to the floor as he pulls off the wings, leaving them forgotten behind him, and with a shuffle of his feet he’s in Adam’s arms. He shudders in Adam’s warm embrace, and if just for a moment he feels that maybe there is something good in the world. It doesn’t last when a groan comes from the man forgotten on the floor. Tommy jolts from Adam’s arms, quickly throws on his street clothes and bursts out the doors of The Fallen, but this time Adam is right behind him.

All Tommy can think of is to run. Run until his lungs cave with his last breath. His heels kick his own ass as he sprints with no intention of stopping until a gasp breaks into his thoughts. "Synn! Slow down!" and that stops him. He crouches and pants, his sides spasming at the suddenness. Suddenly Adam is steering him and Tommy realizes he has absolutely no idea where they are. Adam's fingers burn his wrist and he pulls away, face twisted spitefully.

"There goes my livelihood."

"Wh-I...Synn..."

It is now that everything comes back into focus as Synn walks. They are on the strip. Familiarity seeps in and Synn relaxes a little. Still close to the club, but no one can find anyone else in a strip crowd. Synn continues to seethe. "Who the fuck gave you the right to just flounce into my life on a cloud of glitter and fuck it up?"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Let me run. Following me will lead you down the wrong road."

"Synn..."

“Look!" he whirls around and jabs a finger into Adam's chest. "I don’t need you. Hell, I don’t even know you. You creep me out. Leave me alone."

As soon as Adam’s face falls, Tommy sees his own pain reflected in those eyes, and for a moment, sorrow. Tommy almost regrets causing that pain. But he’s doing it for Adam's own good. "You don’t know shit,” he repeats. "Nothing." Tommy watches as Adam walks away and wonders why he feels regret.

He doesn't know how it happens, but somehow he’s looking up into the bright lights of Insomnia. He takes it as sign, and with a shrug of his shoulders he walks inside. His senses are engulfed by the heavenly scent of coffee and the warmth that curls around him, welcoming him inside. The same cashier from the night with Adam is working and she smiles sweetly at him.

“Coffee black right?” She asks.

He nods.

“Total is $2.13,” she says as she shoves the steaming liquid toward him.

Just as he reaches into his pocket, a voice from behind causes him to jump.

“Here you go dear,” Adam purrs as he brushes past Synn and hands her a $10, “Make that two please.”

Synn’s eyes bore holes into the back of Adam’s head as he pays the cashier and heads over to the booth, both coffees in hand. Synn reluctantly follows and slides into the booth. With one hand he grasps the offered cup while the other curls into a tight fist on the table.

“You don’t have to pay for me. I can take care of myself,” Synn snaps. After several moments of silence he looks up at Adam sheepishly and whispers, “But thank you for the coffee.”

‘It’s the least I can do for getting you fired.”

“No it’s not like that, The Fallen owns me. I have to go back and face my punishment.”

“Punishment?” Adam reaches a gentle hand to Synn’s fist and brushes his knuckles softly against those calloused fingertips. Synn sighs in frustration as he opens his mouth to speak. The words are caught somewhere around the lump in his throat and he swallows hard around it. He looks up desperately at Adam, his eyes begging for understanding.

“Take all the time you need, I’ve got all night, more if you need it.” Synn’s fist relaxes a fraction and Adam’s fingers slip inside, fingertips brushing against Synn’s sweaty palm.

For several moments Tommy’s world stops and his mind focuses on the sensation of Adam’s warm hand in his. Those precious moments are enough to help him breathe as the lump is his throat dissolves. His grip on Adam’s fingers tightens.

“The scars…” He finally gasps as his eyes fall to the table, “I’m The Fallen Angel. With each punishment they carve a new feather into my wings.”

“Synn…” Adam lets out a shaky breath, realizing just how many times that Synn must’ve been punished, the full spread of feathers scarring his back. “You don’t have to go back there.”

“The Fallen is all I have. I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“You… Synn you have me.”

“I’m not your problem… your charity case.”

“No, but you are someone I can help. I’m not going to hurt you. Please come back to my place and let me get you away from everything that’s hurting you. You don’t have to be Synn anymore… you can be…”

“Tommy,” he supplies softly.

“Tommy,” Adam nods. “You can sleep in my guest room and just be Tommy.”

“Sounds nice but The Fallen will find me.”

“It doesn’t matter because I will protect you.”

“That’s not how it works in their world, I make them too much money. They won’t give me up without a fight.” Tears stream down Tommy’s face and his features fall in defeat.

“I’ll fight for you.” Adam whispers so softly that he’s not sure Tommy hears him until those sad eyes are staring into his expectantly.

“You… you’d fight… for me… but why?”

“Because at some point you have to learn that you’re worth it.”

Wordlessly Adam rises, offering his hand to Tommy whose body still tremors with tears. He wraps his arms around Tommy's tiny waist and holds the little one to his chest until the sobs subside and those eyes meet his. For an instant he sees the mask fall away and Tommy is standing in front of him.

“Thank you Adam,” Tommy breathes, his voice laced with sincerity.

“S’ok, come on let me take you home.” Adam’s shifts Tommy so that his arm is still wrapped protectively over his shoulder and they make their exit.

**********

Adam keeps a close eye on Tommy as the days pass. With each noise Tommy curls in on himself and all Adam can think to do is hold him tight. He can’t count the times he comes in after work to find Tommy on the couch crying softly because when the door opens he thinks someone is going to take him away. In the weeks that follow, Adam holds him in his arms and shushes him with a hand rubbing his back in slow circles with every startling new sound. It’s a slow process, but eventually Tommy begins to come into his own again. A small smile here, a giggle there, and the icing on the cake is when he comes home to find that Tommy cooked dinner.

“What’s the occasion?” Adam laughs as he watches Tommy’s features purse in frustration.

Tommy gives him and honest to god smile when he looks back at him. “It’s just my way of saying thank you for taking care of me.”

“Hmm maybe I should give you a reason to say thank you more often. It smells delicious. What is it?”

“Chicken fried basmati rice… I hope you like it.” He giggles, winking at Adam.

“Rice eh? Sounds delicious,” Adam says, pulling a couple of plates from the cabinets.

Adam hands the plates to Tommy and watches as he scoops their dinner onto each plate. They make their way to the table and sit in a comfortable silence, both devouring every scrap on the plates.

“Always know it’s good when there’s silence until the plates are empty.” Tommy grins and collects the plates and heads to the kitchen. “Dessert?” he calls over his shoulder.

“Dessert? You made dessert?”

"Y-yea? I hope you like it..." he murmurs, setting the pie dish down and jumping a little as he feels Adam's arms encircle him, "A-Adam? Wh-what--"

"I love it," Adam whispers as he gently nudges his nose into the crook of Tommy's neck.

Adam feels Tommy relax a little in his arms as he chuckles, "You haven’t even tasted it, it could be terrible. I’m not known for my cooking."

"What are you known for?"

"Stripping and fucking," he says so bluntly that Adam winces and Tommy mumbles, "Sorry."

Adam lets his arms fall to his sides as Tommy proceeds to plate up the pieces of pie. Again they settle at the table, Tommy’s eyes focused on Adam as he puts the first bite of pie into his mouth. As the fork slides from between his pursed lips, Adam’s eyes slip shut and he moans as he savors a little piece of heaven. Tommy relaxes as he watches Adam.

“French silk,” Adam purrs. “How did you know it’s my favorite?” He snatches another bite and shoves it hastily into his mouth. “This is delicious!”

Tommy beams and he finally takes a bite of his own creation. “Mmm, I haven’t had this in years. Not bad even if I did make it,” he laughs.

For several minutes it’s just the sound of forks against plates, and the occasional croon of delight from Adam.

Adam hears a particularly prominent tinkle of fork against plate and looks up. Tommy is still staring at the remnants of his pie. "Adam..." the faux angel says so softly without looking up that Adam is quite sure that if he hadn’t been staring intently at the slightly slumped form, he might not have heard him.

"Yes?" he prompts, keeping his tone low and non-threatening.

It’s then that Tommy chooses to look up. "A-am I broken?"

Adam shoves his empty plate to the middle of the table. “Come here,” he says, extending his hand to Tommy.

Tommy’s eyes are filled with uncertainty as he takes Adam’s hand. Adam leads him through the house until they’re standing in Adam’s room. Tommy’s eyes are wide as Adam places him directly in front of a full-length mirror. He sighs at his own reflection, his eyes finding Adam’s in the mirror, a conversation passing between them during the silence.

“Just trust me. Strip down to your boxers,” says Adam.

“Wh-what?”

“You’re safe here. You’re with me Tommy. I… I just want you to see what I see when I look at you.”

Reluctantly Tommy pulls his t-shirt over his head and lets his jeans fall to a puddle at his feet. Their eyes meet again in the mirror. “Now what?” Tommy asks softly, his gaze falling away.

“Now look at yourself… really look. What do you see?” Adam pulls Tommy’s back to his chest, putting a finger under his chin and lifting it so that his eyes are on the mirror instead of the carpet.

“I… I see someone who has been through far too much. I see frown lines, and a hollow look in my eyes, but most of all I see scars,” Tommy sighs, eyes looking away from his reflection.

Adam’s mouth is a warm breath against his ear. “You can’t see scars, you just know they’re there. No one else knows about them unless they see you without your shirt. Am I right?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Let me tell you what I see when I look at you. I see a man who’s had a hard time, but I also see a beautiful creature full of love and compassion. I see warm brown eyes that sparkle when you laugh, I see a smile that could light up a whole room, I see strong arms…” Adam’s warm breath curls around Tommy’s ear and he shivers as a comforting hand slides down his arm and laces their fingers together. “I see the chest of a Greek statue… Adonis would be jealous.” Tommy smiles at his reflection and then Adam’s hand is sliding softly down his chest. His hand halts at Tommy’s stomach and he uses it to pull the boy closer to him. His other hand, still laced with Tommy’s fingers, comes around so that Tommy is hugged up in Adam’s warm embrace. Adam nuzzles his face into Tommy’s neck, silence closing in around them as Tommy leans back into Adam’s arms.

“Thank you… it’s good to see myself through someone else’s eyes.”

“You’re beautiful in my eyes. Even these.” Adam pulls away from Tommy and brushes his fingertips over the scars. He traces them with his fingers and Tommy shivers in response. “These are so beautiful because they show just how strong you are.” As Adam’s hands drift over his back, Tommy sighs. No one has ever touched his imperfections and now Adam loves them with his fingers.

“Adam?” Tommy turns to face him, eyes uncertain.

“It’s okay… what is it?”

“Love me.” His tiny voice holds such desperation.

“I do love you, Tommy.” Adam breathes softly against his hair. “It was never a conscious thought, but over the last few weeks you’ve inched your way into my heart.”

“No Adam, love me.” Tommy says grabbing Adam’s hand and placing it on his cotton-covered erection.

Adam groans. “You’re sure?”

“Yes… please,” Tommy whimpers, pulling Adam closer and tenderly kissing his lips.

That’s all the prompting Adam needs and he walks Tommy over to his bed. When Tommy’s legs brush the back off the bed, he allows his body to collapse wantonly back onto it.

“Lose the boxers and flip onto your stomach. I wanna show you just how much I love every part of you.” Adam watches Tommy scoot out of his underwear and flip onto his stomach. Tommy snuggles down into the fluffy comforter as Adam shuffles through his bedside table. He pulls out a bottle of orange-flavored massage oil and tosses it to the bed before settling down beside Tommy. “Tonight I’m gonna worship your beauty, because you deserve to know how gorgeous you are.”

Adam twists the cap off the massage oil, letting the citrus scent embrace him before pouring it into his hand. He carefully places the bottle on the nightstand before rubbing the oil between his palms to warm it. Tommy’s head is tilted just enough that he can see Adam’s oil-slicked hands reaching out to his body, and then those hands are slicking his back with the fruity scented substance. His eyes flutter shut as he takes everything in. He feels Adam’s hands everywhere and just when he’s sure that nothing could feel better, a new sensation racks his body and he gasps softly. Adam’s tongue is laving in a pattern on his back. It almost feels like he’s…

“Adam… wh… what are you doing?” Tommy asks, voice shaking.

“I’m tracing each beauty mark baby. They need my attention, too,” Adam says, his warm breath brushing against Tommy’s back.

“You… you really think they’re beautiful?”

“They tell the story of where you’ve been. They’re a part of who you are. I love you, why wouldn’t I love them?”

In the silence Adam’s tongue continues its path down Tommy’s back and he’s not sure how much time passes. He’s only focused on the sounds coming from the tiny man beneath him. Each gasp and moan that comes from Tommy’s lips pushes Adam further until finally he lavishes the last feather with his tongue.

“So beautiful,” Adam sighs softly as he stretches out beside Tommy.

Tommy’s eyes open, hazy with pleasure and a bashful smile graces his features. Adam’s lips brush his softly, tongue tracing a slow line along his lips before he opens up to him. A trembling breath passes Tommy’s lips as the flavor of citrus invades his mouth, and he shivers when Adam presses his body closer into him. Their bodies align perfectly and the kisses become deeper, frenzied almost as their hands dance over each other's bodies. The room is filled with soft sounds as they share every breath they breathe with each other until finally Adam breaks away.

“Close your eyes for me. I want you to just feel everything I’m about to do to you… trust me,” Adam whispers.

"Wh-what? What if I want to see?" Tommy's voice is edged with panic.

"Shhhh little one." Adam gently brushes his knuckles against one of the markings that looks like it might be newer than the others. "All I want is to take care of you...if something feels off, tell me to stop."

"What if watching is what gets me off?"

"There will be plenty of time to just get off love, I promise. Plenty of times to watch." His fingers begin slow, soothing circles and then trail down Tommy's back to rest idly in the curve of the boy's perfect ass. He leans over again and purrs in Tommy's ear. "Close your eyes, let me be your wings for a moment, let me take you away."

Still slightly unsure, Tommy closes his eyes, leaving himself vulnerable in Adam’s hands. Adam smiles to himself and nudges Tommy’s shoulder slightly. “Flip to your back for me.” Tommy hesitates. Adam’s warm breath on his neck makes him shudder. “Shh… I just want to taste you.”

"I...you, what?" Tommy asks, suddenly feeling like Adam is crawling under his skin, seeing the naked hurt that is festering beneath the surface. His eyes snap open.

Adam begins to kiss patterns on Tommy's back, experimenting with different pressures and stopping to lick and trace periodically. "This is how you make love, Tommy."

Tommy stutters and stiffens a little as Adam places one hand lightly on his back. "You have fucked, but something tells me you have never made love. This is my gift to you, please accept it."

"Adam I..." And then Adam's tongue begins to tantalize at the latest of Tommy's scars and Tommy hisses, no longer having power over himself. His eyes close and his body emits a moan completely without his permission.

“That’s right… now onto your back for me.” Tommy rolls onto his back, eyes still shut.

Adam’s eyes sweep over the marked body before him for a moment, and then he slithers closer to the fragile man, his lips fluttering across the deliciously warm flesh until finally he nips and sucks a mark just below the jutted collarbone. Tommy whimpers and arches into the touch as he feels Adam’s hand wrap around his hard cock. Freckled lips trace a blazing line of fire following the path of his hand until his lips open obscenely to accommodate the head of Tommy’s dick. Slowly he savors the taste of Tommy, his tongue sweeping over the head taking in each new flavor until he’s satisfied. Then he’s sinking down inch by inch as Tommy’s desperate cries reach his ears. He’s panting and pleading, but Adam is far too engrossed in his task at hand to bother with a reply. Instead he moans around Tommy’s thick length and with one final bob of his head, he relaxes his throat so that his nose is flush with Tommy’s belly. Tommy’s fingers tangle in the black hair, yanking at it, his moans going up an octave as Adam’s grip tightens on his hips.

“Adam… fuck… Adam… Adam…” Tommy wails as Adam swallows around him once more, and then he’s spilling every ounce of himself down Adam’s throat.

Adam looks up to see Tommy’s face relaxed into a smile, eyes still closed. A soft hand brushes Tommy’s eyebrow softly and it’s then that those beautiful eyes open, and Adam’s heart swells with the trust he finds there. “When you can’t see… everything is so much more intense,” Adam purrs as he pulls Tommy into his arms.

“Y-you…. Adam thank you… it’s just… it’s just that this is the first time in years that sex has meant something.” Tommy’s lashes brush his cheeks as he pulls away to really look at Adam. “Aren’t you a little overdressed?” he asks softly.

“I told you tonight was about you.” Adam brushes Tommy’s hair back, his hand settling on Tommy’s still flushed cheek and leans in, letting their lips brush lightly together.

An urgent knock at the door startles them both and Tommy’s frightened eyes glance up to Adam. “Stay here,” Adam says quickly as he runs from the room to get the door.

**********

Several minutes later Adam returns to the bedroom looking a little pale.

“Adam?”

“That was… it was one of the goons from The Fallen… apparently someone that knows me and saw us together led them here. Don’t worry though they’re gone for now.”

Tommy’s eyes are full of fear. Before joining him in the bed, Adam strips quickly and pulls back the covers. “Listen to me, you’re safe here, and you’re sleeping with me tonight. I’ll protect you,” he says as he crawls into the bed and pulls Tommy under the covers with him.

Tommy’s tiny form trembles in Adam’s embrace and Adam sighs, running his hands soothingly over Tommy’s back. With each stroke he feels the feathers underneath his fingertips and he doesn’t know how much time has passed before Tommy finally settles in his arms. His body relaxes with sleep and Adam spoons against him until he too succumbs to the night.

**********

Tommy watches Adam’s face as it rumples up and relaxes in sleep. His eyelids flutter as if he might be dreaming. He brushes his hand softly over Adam’s cheek as last nights fear lead to many scattered thoughts. His eyes had opened at least an hour before, but he couldn’t bring himself to wake Adam, and instead his mind had drifted to the problem at hand. _What could make The Fallen give him up?_ Millions of thoughts flutter to his mind at that very question. Adam has somehow gained what little trust that he’d been able to give. That tiny fraction is more than he’s given to anyone in years. His heart knows that Adam won’t hurt him, but every instinct tells him to run. Every particle of his body says to escape, to fear, but as Tommy runs his warm fingers through Adam’s raven hair, those beautiful blue eyes flutter open and all thoughts of fleeing fade from his mind.

“Morning angel.” Adam cups Tommy’s face; his hands toasty warm, pulling Tommy in for a gentle kiss.

Tommy pulls away, his eyes submissive as he avoids Adam’s gaze.

“Morning.” Tommy’s voice is low, not much more than a breath of air escaping his lips.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Adam pulls Tommy into the safety of his embrace.

Tommy burrows into Adam’s chest, his breathing almost panicked. “Adam… I’ve been…” he whimpers as his throat tightens with a million emotions at once. They clutter his mind until he’s sure he might pass out from the trauma of it, because each word that needs to spill from his lips will take him back, bring back the sheer terror he’s felt so many times in the past.

“Shhh, it’s okay… deep breath.” Adam rubs reassuring circles into Tommy’s back and he waits patiently for Tommy to continue.

The room fills with the sounds of sweet shushing as Adam curls protectively around Tommy’s frightened form. Tommy takes a final shuddering breath before his body settles into Adam, relaxing against him slightly.

“The guys… from The Fallen… they will come back for me. Adam, you don’t know the things they’ve done to me. They…” Tommy’s voice breaks off again and Adam kisses his forehead softly. “Adam, they raped me. I-if I really pissed them off they would hold me down and…” Tommy gasps for breath and he clutches his fingers desperately into Adam’s skin, eyes scrunching closed with the pain as images flash through his mind like some sick horror movie.

“It’s okay… you don’t have to tell me.” Adam worries his bottom lip with his teeth and with a tender hand brushes Tommy’s cheek. “It’s just me…” Tommy flinches and cowers away from Adam’s hand, eyes still shut. Adam’s heart clenches, fearing the next words that he knows are going to come from Tommy’s mouth.

“Adam… they all took turns.” The desperate hitch in Tommy’s voice causes Adam’s heart to completely shatter. “Then they… they would mark me. “

“Oh baby, it’s okay you’re never going back there.” Tommy’s eyes find Adam’s, searching for the truth in his eyes. While he sees that Adam thinks that he’s safe there, Tommy knows the truth and it pushes him forward. His urge for safety is now greater than his need to protect Adam from his misery.

“You can’t hide me forever.” Tommy shakes his head, hairs brushing against Adam’s bare chest. “They will come back. They won’t give up.” His voice quivers for a second before he continues. “Adam, the only way they will give me up is… if you claim me as yours,” he pleads, rubbing his body against Adam.

Adam's looks at Tommy and tries not to appear utterly dumbfounded. "Baby, what are you asking me to do?” Adam is fairly sure he understands Tommy’s request, but the shock that runs through him makes him need the clarification.

Tommy stares back at him, curling one hand around his neck and playing with the hairs at the back of it. "Mark me," he says huskily. "Make the wings void of power."

Adam quirks an eyebrow. "If you’re sure, it’s not something that’s going to go away..."

Tommy's eyes flicker with memories too painful to voice. "Don’t I know it,” he says softly as the images cause his breath to catch in his throat.

Adam leans in and presses a kiss to Tommy's forehead before rolling off of him and rummaging in the bedside drawer for a second, pulling a small knife out of the mess. “If you’re completely sure…” Adam purrs softly as he returns to Tommy’s side, “I can show you that a little bit of blood doesn’t always have to hurt,” he says, licking a long line up Tommy’s smooth chest. Tommy shudders a little as Adam reveals the cold steel and runs it flat down his chest. "Shh, shh, just feel remember? Baby don’t watch it just feel. I’m right here, trust yourself to trust in me, its all going to be ok..."

“Adam… I need…” And then Adam’s free hand runs a smooth line down Tommy’s side, mimicking the knife’s path down his stomach. Carefully he slides the cool metal over Tommy’s skin, watching in utter fascination as goose bumps crop up along his path. Tommy’s body is still tense, breathing shallow. "You need what?" Adam murmurs gently against Tommy's ear, hands and knife still moving slowly and gently.

"You...Adam..." Tommy's body is on complete sensory overload. The mixture of the cold metal and the warmth of Adam's hand is tripping him out. His breath begins to hitch and he has to grit his teeth against a moan...or a scream, he isn’t sure which, as his heart booms in his ears. Suddenly Adam's hand is splayed in his hair, just gently teasing the strands. The knife stops. Tommy opens his eyes, uncertainty rippling through him. He wants to cry. "Adam..." He says again as though it is the only word that exists in his vocabulary. Adam caresses his cheek. Tommy can’t help but lean in, covering Adam's hand on his cheek with his own trembling fingers, just to anchor himself to the only person in his life who’s ever really cared.

Adam looks into Tommy’s eyes, transfixed by the emotions that swirl like a tragic whirlpool. With each new emotion that swirls through those depths Adam’s uncertainty grows, as does his need to determine if this is truly what Tommy wants. “Hey now… you have me… and this… this doesn’t have to happen… but look at me… you can trust me.” With a devilish smile Adam opens his mouth and brings the flat of the knife to his tongue. He lets the cool metal slide across his tongue and gazes in pure fascination as Tommy’s pupils blow. Adam knows he can work with that. As he draws the knife from his mouth, he leans over and lavishes Tommy’s left nipple with his tongue. “You need this don’t you?”

Tommy’s only answer is a sigh when Adam’s tongue and the cool steel create an entrancing dance along his heated skin. Adam lets time simmer in its slowness as he concentrates on covering every inch of Tommy's tiny form with his talented tongue. The knife follows seconds later in its path. Saliva softens the feel of the knife as it just barely grazes the surface. Adam moans as everything Tommy intoxicates his senses. It’s a heady combination, and his head spins as he nips Tommy’s flesh, his body on fire with the need to love this man; the need to cherish him like a gift.

“You taste… mmm… you taste so delicious,” Adam purrs, causing Tommy to shiver. His tongue makes a final swipe along Tommy’s collarbone, and then his lips are assaulting Tommy’s. Desperate, needy, sharing each breath before they pull away panting. “Now trust me… just feel.”

Tommy’s eyes fall closed and Adam takes the knife, carefully making the first small nick into Tommy’s skin. He gasps and Adam pulls away giving him time to breathe.

"Wh-what is it going to be?" Tommy pants, not making a move to open his eyes.

”A dove, because you make me think peace and serenity, not sin. Deep breath," Adam says as he slides the knife gently over Tommy’s skin. Each line exposes new rivulets of blood and Adam’s steady hand makes sure the lines are deep enough to make him imperfect for The Fallen. “Who wants a Fallen Angel with a sign of peace emblazoned on his chest?” Adam smiles around those words as they fall from his lips. Tommy whimpers, body stiff, but Adam doesn’t think it’s because he’s uncomfortable. Tommy’s erection is full and heavy on his stomach as the last few details of the brand is completed. He closes the knife; a soft click fills the air, and he tosses it away. With the sound Tommy relaxes into the bed, eyes fluttering open.

“So pretty… and by the looks of it, you enjoyed it,” Adam’s voice rumbles, laced with arousal as he nods toward Tommy’s dick.

Tommy’s writhes, a soft pout on those beautiful lips as he looks up at Adam. “Mmm yes, but I wanna see it,” he says, looking down at his chest. Just above his left nipple there is a pool of crimson.

“No problem.” Adam smirks and confusion passes over Tommy’s features for a moment as Adam readjusts his body. When he’s settled, Adam’s mouth is an inch from the wound, his eyes glittering with mischief. “Hold on tight,” he grins as he laves at the wound softly with his tongue, the flavor of copper filling his mouth. Much to Adam’s delight Tommy arches up, pleading for more, and with each stroke of Adam’s tongue Tommy moans and whimpers. With a sigh Adam pulls away, small droplets of blood still seeping, but still leaving the lines visible.

Tommy’s eyes finally settle on his chest. “Oh, Adam… oh… wow… it’s so beautiful.” In that moment Tommy feels a release, and a sense of calm overwhelms his senses. From that moment forward he belongs to peace instead of sin. Synn is finally dead and Tommy’s heart swells as he looks up at Adam. Adam has given him his life back and he can’t even give him the words to tell him how thankful he is. Instead he burrows into Adam.

“That’s you, that’s what’s in your heart. Now the whole world can see it,” Adam smiles as he captures Tommy’s lips. Adam feels a new urgency in Tommy’s body, almost as if the shackles that held him to sin may have finally been broken. With that thought in mind, he finally gives over to his urge to possess the tiny creature in his arms.

Tommy sighs softly as Adam runs his hand down his cheek. As Adam pulls away, the look of pure adoration that pours from him lightens every shadow of Tommy’s heart. “Adam…” Tommy purrs as he nips and worries Adam’s lower lip with his teeth. “Adam please… need you.” The fire flows through his body as Adam’s pupils dilate in front of him. In that moment Tommy sees a hungry cat about to catch his dinner and his body thrums in anticipation. Adam’s fingers ignite flames along his skin and Tommy arches into him, desperately wanting comfort, acceptance, and love. All things he knows Adam can share with him.

“Patience sweet boy. Just take it all in,” Adam breathes against Tommy’s skin as he slinks down his body. Adam knows that this is his chance to show Tommy love and he wants to make it perfect, even with the knowledge that perfection is unattainable. He wants to try for him, wants to right the wrongs that he’s able to, and to spend the rest of his life working on the rest. His heart thuds as he realizes he’d just thought about growing old with Tommy. He didn’t see that one coming, but instead of letting it take away from this experience, he grasps it firmly and uses the passion it invokes as his lips settle at Tommy’s exposed neck. He bites the tender flesh hard enough to taste copper then laves it with his tongue before moving on. He brushes soft kisses up his jaw line, working his way to Tommy’s ear. “Tommy, I don’t know what force took me to The Fallen the first time, but I’m glad it did because I found love and serenity in the strangest place. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“I love you, Adam,” Tommy smiles and ruffles Adam’s hair.

“I love you too, baby,” Adam says, a small giggle escaping him. With Adam’s laugh Tommy relaxes and watches Adam retrieve a condom and a small bottle of lube from the bedside table. As he holds them in his hand a thought occurs to him. The weight of the past several weeks overwhelms him and he hands them to Tommy, his eyes shining slightly as old wounds are opened. “I want you to… umm… if you want… I want you to…” Adam stutters.

Tommy’s confusion overwhelms him. He’s never seen Adam this flustered about anything. “No, no, Adam… no,” Tommy says, head cocking to the side as a single tear trails down Adam’s cheek.

“I mean… Tommy… you’ve put so much trust in me… I just want to show you how much I trust you… I-I haven’t bottomed since…” Adam’s voice cracks as the images flood him. He told Tommy he’d been in bad situations before, not to the depth Tommy had, but he’d never told him about that night. “Since my last night on the streets. The night the Safe House found me and helped me get on my feet.”

Tommy gasps as the full weight of Adam’s words hit him. “Y-you mean you… oh god Adam… when you said you’d been in a similar situation I had no idea… you did it to survive?” Tommy’s clutches at the sheets as everything sinks in.

“Yes… it’s why I work at the Safe House… it’s why I’ve dedicated myself to helping everyone else. I’m one of the lucky ones, none of my tricks ever hurt me, but I haven’t been able to trust anyone to do that to me, until now. I want you to know how much I trust you, baby.” Adam sighs, feeling exposed in front of Tommy. Part of him wishes he never had to tell that story again, but he also knows that each time he tells it that a piece of him heals.

“While I cherish your faith in me and love you so much for sharing your story with me… I want to be completely claimed by you. Maybe some other day, some other time, but right now I need you to take me.” Tommy hands Adam the items back, his hand slow and tender as he catches Adam’s tear and wipes it away. As he pulls his hand away a small smile creeps across Adam’s face. Tommy’s thoughts are filled with the idea that maybe this time everything will be okay. Tommy parts his legs and Adam settles between them, his gaze wandering over the beautiful sight of Tommy sprawled out before him. Everything stills and the sounds of soft breaths float through the air until Adam licks a trail down Tommy’s shaft. His cry breaks the silence as his hips buck up toward Adam. The slow pace that Adam is working him is driving Tommy insane. He’s panting and groaning with every tantalizing lick, and then finally Adam wraps those beautiful lips around the head. His tongue swirls then flicks over the underside as his hands cup and kneed Tommy’s balls. Tommy squeaks and Adam stills, gazing up at the wanton beauty before him. He releases Tommy with a pop and smiles at him.

“That good huh?” Adam growls as he flips Tommy swiftly onto his stomach. “On your knees baby because it’s about to get even better.” Tommy quickly complies, turning his head to look back at Adam curiously. Adam drags his hand slowly down his back and Tommy feels his breath quicken at the sensations Adam is drawing from him. His heart is fluttering in his chest as Adam’s hand finally lands to cup his ass. “Gonna take this slow baby.” Adam kisses the base of his spine and he finds his eyes slipping shut, the rest of his senses tuning in to Adam’s lips as they slide over his skin. Tommy whimpers as those beautiful lips part and Adam’s tongue traces a long line down the crack of his ass. He finds himself pushing back into Adam searching for more, needing more. With a groan, it’s as if Adam can hear Tommy’s thoughts and he pushes his tongue, prodding at Tommy’s tight opening. With each thrust of his tongue he begs for permission to enter and then Tommy relaxes and it happens. His tongue slips past that ring and he moans at the flavor. While focusing on the sensations of Adam’s tongue thrusting into him, Adam’s finger slips in and startles Tommy. He feels Adam searching and he holds his breath for that moment, and when Adam strokes over it he pants softly.

In the distance he hears the pop of a cap and Adam’s finger is gone. He can’t stop the whine that escapes him; the sensation of loss overwhelms him for just a second before Adam presses two slick fingers inside him. Tommy squirms back down against Adam’s fingers as they work to open him, and soon Adam is adding a third. Adam knows Tommy is ready but still his fingers linger as he watches them slide in and out of Tommy, the wet sounds going straight to his aching cock.

“Adam… Adam… Adam…” Tommy begs, his brain so frazzled that the only word that comes to his mind is the name of the man that has given him so much.

“Shush, I’m right here, I’ve got you.” Adam removes his fingers and tears open the condom with his teeth. His neglected cock is leaking as he rolls the condom smoothly down the length, giving it a loving stroke with his lube-slicked fingers. The groan that falls from his lips echoes through the room and he softly strokes Tommy’s hip. “Baby I want you to lay down on your side for me. I want this nice and slow.”

Tommy rolls onto his side and Adam lays down behind him, aligning their bodies together and pulling him into a warm embrace. “I’m so nervous… god I haven’t been this nervous since my first time,” Tommy breathes, his body trembling with anticipation.

“You don’t know how much that means to me,” Adam’s breathes into Tommy’s ear as he positions himself at Tommy’s slick entrance. A slight shift in his hips and his cock slips past the tight ring of muscles and is drawn further into Tommy. He gasps as his hips halt for a moment. Tommy’s whimpers ring in his ears and Tommy pulls his knee up to his chest to open himself even more to Adam.

“More, more,” Tommy begs as he squirms back against Adam. “Please?” Finally Adam pushes into him and soon Tommy is grasping the sheets desperately as Adam completely fills him. His thrusts are painfully slow as he wraps his arms around Tommy, pulling him flush to his chest. With each thrust Adam bites Tommy’s neck while his cock brushes his sweet spot and Tommy is putty in his hands. Their bodies slide together and their damp skin heats with their efforts. The wet sounds of Adam’s cock thrusting into Tommy and their desperate cries fill the room as finally Adam wraps his hand around Tommy’s cock. Tommy sobs in relief as he thrusts up into Adam’s warm hand, each sensation spilling into another until a fire blazes along his skin and he’s gasping in release, his cock spilling freely over Adam’s fist. His muscles spasm around Adam’s cock and he wails he release into Tommy’s neck. The minutes pass with only the sounds of their heavy breathing until finally Tommy fidgets in Adam’s arms.

“Shh, shh,” Adam says softly as he gently pulls out. Without thought he removes the condom and tosses in the direction of the trashcan. “Now come here.” Tommy shifts in his arms until they are face to face and Adam uses his hand on Tommy’s neck to pull him into a kiss. He pours every part of himself into the kiss, wanting Tommy to know just how much he means to him and when he pulls away, Tommy’s eyes are so bright they almost glitter.

“I love you, Adam, and I now know how it feels to take the road not taken. You came into my life on a cloud of glitter and you weren’t the path I took, but I’m glad that whatever force it was gave me a taste of what I was missing. I know things still aren’t okay but right now I feel safe, loved, and that’s more than I could ever hope for. I also know that you’ll stand by me no matter what happens,” Tommy said, smiling up at Adam through a fan of dark lashes.

“You bet I will. You’re mine now and I won’t give you up to those goons.” Adam’s voice is filled with conviction and Tommy snuggles against him. “I’ll be here now and forever, baby,” he croons and Tommy mutters softly, eyes shut, already taken away in sleep. “Always,” he whispers.


	2. Conquering Synn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Tommy conquers Synn and becomes the master of his own fate.

The weeks and months pass almost unnoticed except for the acknowledgment that day bleeds into night as Adam and Tommy watch the sunset together nearly every evening. The death of the day comes later each night and soon they find themselves in summer. The delicious warmth of the sun's last rays lap at their skin as they lounge on the balcony with hardly a care in the world. At this point only weeks after the hoodlums that tortured him were finally brought to justice, Tommy couldn't find too much to worry about. The only thing on his mind is Adam's beautiful face as he looks up into eyes shimmering much like the ocean.

In all this time Adam has been so patient with him that Tommy wants to give Adam the world and so much more. However, he's discovered that Adam is hesitant to give him what he's curiously discovered he's fantasized about ever since the night Adam blessed him with peace, in the form of a dove, the scar now a stark white against his sun-kissed skin. Peace is definitely not what Tommy is thinking of now when he looks down at the bird of tranquility. No in fact the only thing he can envision is long fingers wrapped around the finely sharpened object that had dragged gracefully over his skin, Adam's eyes as the blood pooled had turned darker and how his own toes had curled with the amount of pleasure drawn from such a twisted act. It should have been painful. With each feather carved into his skin at The Fallen he'd screamed, the pain twisting in his gut, and as he'd been violated afterward, that pain had radiated over every part of his defeated body and left him feeling sick. But the mere thought of the glinting metal in Adam's hand made Tommy's dick twitch.

Adam however, in his valiant effort to be Tommy's hero, had been nothing but gentle in their sex play since that night and Tommy had a craving to be ravaged. Sadly the elfish one wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject with his lover.

The last time he'd expressed his desires to play with the knife again Adam had adamantly refused, saying he feared it would trigger painful memories of The Fallen. Defeated, Tommy had dropped the subject, if only for a little while.  
…

For such a beautiful sunset the night turns nasty. Angry clouds move in and lightning creeps across the sky like fingers itching to throttle whatever is foolish enough to cross its path. Adam smiles against Tommy's hair and Tommy curls in closer, a cat seeking comfort as the thunder booms around them. Adam hums softly, running nimble fingers through the smaller man's dark bangs and he feels him relax just a fraction to the touch. He's never seen Tommy act this way over a thunderstorm. Normally on nights like these he only sees the faint outline of Tommy's body until lightning streaks across the sky and he gets a flash of a dainty body and white wings searing into the dark night. Adam can't help but wince, his mind imagining the pain each feather must've caused the tiny man, but normally at that point he's padding over to the window to wrap his arms around Tommy's waist. Together they gaze into the flickering sky.

Tonight however it's different. Tommy's fingers are bunched almost nervously into the sheet covering Adam's chest.

"Glitterbaby, what has you so troubled? Any other night you'd be over by the window in awe."

Tommy's eyelashes flutter up from where they were fanned on his cheeks to look into Adam's eyes with a small smile splaying his lips. _Glitterbaby._ Adam had told him that back when they first met, he couldn't help but wonder what had gotten such a beautiful child of glitter so tightly wound. It had turned into the endearment that Adam used so frequently these days. Each time Tommy hears it, no matter how he's feeling, it always brings a smile to his face. Adam's eyes are still searching as Tommy thinks long and carefully about his response.

"You know I love you and I'm so happy you came into my life. Adam you've been so patient with me, but…" Tommy sighs softly, not quite sure how to continue. The words seem so silly in his head, and he isn't even sure after everything Adam has given him why this little thing bothers him.

Fear clouds Adam's eyes as every terrible scenario runs through his mind. _He's not yours… you might have to let him go._ The thought was there and had been for some time. He knew this situation was too good to be true. Tommy couldn't possibly just fall into his lap and be his forever, no, The Fates were never that convenient or kind for that matter. He was fairly sure they were redheaded bitches, matter-of-fact. "No, no, it's okay really. I understand. If you want to go you can. I know I can't keep you here." The resignation in Adam's voice as it trembles around the words is nothing compared to the sounds of his heart splintering slowly in his chest at the thought of losing the one man who made him thank the gods he was alive.

Confusion writes itself into Tommy's eyes and he gasps in exasperation. "Oh God no, you silly man! I'm not going anywhere! I just, well, it's just that… you're always so gentle with me. Adam, baby, I'm not going to break. I fantasize about this…" Tommy's fingers stroke slowly over the lines of the only scar on his chest, "…all the time. The way you made me feel." Adam's eyes lighten with relief as Tommy continues. "You showed me how much of a turn on pain could be and I want it. I want you to slice into me again. I want you to make me bleed for you. I saw that look in your eyes, past the hesitance and worry, that primal look in your eyes. You like it too. Please don't be scared, I know you would never hurt me, but I need the pain. I crave it Adam. Please. I have so many ideas and plans for us and I want to try them all." The feelings woven throughout his words are honest and open and he could feel Adam relaxing in his arms.

Adam can't find the words to express his relief and excitement at his lover's words; instead he pulls their bodies together, letting Tommy feel his need as he presses their lips together in a searching kiss. When Adam finally pulls away only one question presents itself in his mind. "You'll tell me if it's too much?"

Tommy's laughter is light and airy, so different from the angry rumbling that echoes around them. He peers up at Adam through his lashes. "I won't let you push me past what I can handle, I promise, but you're okay with trying new things, and maybe revisiting the blade?"

Adam's body is on fire at the prospect of drawing the blood of the smaller man in front of him. He's sure at this point that Tommy can see the lust clouding his gaze. "Here's to new experiences," Adam sighs and pulls his lover closer, but Tommy squirms until Adam loosens the embrace and watches a slim hand reach under the pillow. A small chuckle fills Tommy's throat as he produces an item and holds it up for Adam's inspection.

Another flash of lightning illuminates the object in Tommy's hand; the light bouncing off linked chains and Adam finds himself entranced.

"A… a choker chain… really?" Adam swallows the lump of excitement that threatens to spill out of him. Every part of him was expecting the beautiful man before him to produce a knife. He reaches out to wrap his fingers around the cool steel as Tommy drops it with a clink into his palm. The weight of it is surprisingly heavy. So many scenarios run through his mind as he ponders exactly what Tommy expects of him. _He wants me to choke him._ A shiver runs along his spine in time to a harsh clap of thunder that clatters through the room.

"Mmm really; you and I both know in those moments before we come that holding our breath only makes it more intense. This is just taking that theory to another level." _I want you to take my breath away._ The words go unsaid, but Tommy hopes that the broader man in front of him can fathom this desire.

"Mmm, it is another level isn't it?" Adam quirks a brow and arranges the chain into some semi-twisted form of jewelry before slipping it over his boyfriend's head. Their eyes lock on one another for a fraction of a second. Desire reflects in Adam's eyes as Tommy's fingers brush against the cool metal where it settles against his shoulder. He's momentarily blinded when the warm light of the bedside lamp floods their formerly darkened cocoon. Adam gasps as his eyes appraise the vision before him of Tommy reclined against the headboard, one leg bent at the knee, foot firmly planted on the mattress and the other lying flat against the bed. Tommy gives Adam his best sexy pout with his finger looped into the end of the ring and pulls it slightly tighter against his throat.

Adam moans softly, his hand moving down to palm his hardening length before nearly leaping across the bed to land on top of his surprised lover.

"Omph, a little enthusiastic are we?" Tommy snickers as he runs his fingers through strands of black satin.

"Yes…because you are a vision of si- debauchery," he sighs against those pouted lips before crashing their mouths together to ravage the man beneath him.

The storm escalates around them unnoticed as Adam's lips explore every inch of his lover's body. Freckled lips around Tommy's nipple make his whole body burn for more, and when Adam loops a finger in the metal ring it's all he can do to keep from grabbing Adam's wrist and tugging the chain tighter.

"Please," he whispers as a large hand slips down his small frame.

With that one hushed plea Adam's mouth follows the path of his hand and soon his fingers are wrapped around Tommy's length. Beautiful lips encase Tommy's cock and his whimper is cut short as Adam yanks the chain tighter against his skin, causing his breath to catch in his throat with the pinch of cool metal. Tommy gasps, his lungs burning with lack of oxygen. His sight becomes slightly fuzzy around the edges as a warm mouth engulfs him to the hilt and swallows around him.

He reaches blindly, fingers wrapping in Adam's hair, and with a tug of the raven strands the chain loosens. He pants, listening to the blood thrumming through his own veins, his heart thumping in his ears like the flutter of hummingbird's wings. His lover groans around his dick and as Tommy's breath settles, the chain is soon nipping at his skin and tightening his airway. His entire body is purring, so sensitive to each sensation - Adam's hot mouth wrapped around him, the hand that is braced on his hip, the feel of the sheets tangled between his fingers, and the delicious fire in his lungs. Everything feels as if it's been put under a microscope, and he would laugh at the ridiculous thought, but at this point he can't manage to pull enough air into his lungs.

No, instead he's concentrated on the coiling in his belly as the minx between his legs swallows his cock again. Adam swallows once, twice, and Tommy manages to squeak in between desperate gasps of air as his body tightens desperately before spilling down his lover's throat. Distantly he feels his body relax when the chain loosens and the world around him goes black.

…

Everything is slightly fuzzy around the edges and there's a worried voice nagging at the edge of his consciousness. He feels almost as if he's floating and can't seem to wrap his mind around why anyone could sound upset when everything is perfect just like this.

Through the fog he sees a raven-haired angel, face drawn with worry, and it's then that the haze drifts away and he blinks a couple of times. _Adam_. Adam's mouth is moving but Tommy can't seem to concentrate on the words just yet.

He shakes his head, trying to fling off the grogginess, and finally everything comes back into focus. The first thing he hears is the consistent sounds of Adam's voice and it comes a little too high and sharp to his ears that still feel sensitive. The only thing that comes through clearly is 'are you okay?'

"Shh," Tommy manages to croak, a weak hand reaching out to cup Adam's face. "It was perfect, and I'm fine. Sometimes people pass out, but see I'm alright." His voice sounds gravely, but he can see the tense man before him beginning to relax. His hand drops onto the bed, and he watches as Adam reaches toward him and smiles as Adam removes the chain from around his neck. It falls to the bed and those gentle fingers come back to brush against the now tender skin of his neck. "Perfect," Tommy sighs, his eyelids still feeling heavy.

"Sleep," Adam purrs and Tommy vaguely feels Adam's body curl protectively around him. Adam's word is like permission for his body to go lax and soon he's overcome by a deep slumber.

…

Stark summer sunlight brushes Tommy's eyelids and he opens his eyes slowly to the intrusion. He rolls over, expecting to throw an arm around Adam, but his side of the bed is cold to the touch. What's today? His mind is still slightly fuzzy as he rolls out of the bed and plants his feet on the sun-baked hardwood a few moments more than is necessary to warm his toes. With a sigh he finally drags the rest of his body up and toward the bathroom, the need to pee overwhelming his want to sit in the sun that is kissing his skin through the window. When he finishes, he turns and walks from the bathroom, his feet making soft padding sounds against the floor. His eyes catch his own form in the full-length mirror where Adam had first told him everything he saw in Tommy. Today he likes what he sees there. His skin is darker, the dove emblazoned on his chest stands in relief like the beautiful treasure it is, and even when he turns his eyes to appraise his back he smiles. Adam had shown him how much he loved every part of him and eventually Tommy had been able to see himself through Adam's eyes.

Several seconds pass before his eyes focus on the angry bruising like a too tight necklace, stormy purple tinged with blue wrapped around his neck. He touches it softly with a small smile on his lips. The previous night's events feel like a beautiful gift, one he hopes he gets to unwrap again and again. With one last glance at his nude form, Tommy shuffles through the dresser until he yanks out a pair of sleep pants and quickly pulls them up and over his slim hips. He ambles toward the kitchen humming softly to himself, knowing that if Adam is indeed still home he will probably be having coffee. The kitchen is empty, but the warm scent of roasted beans fills his nose. He smiles when he sees his mug sitting beside the coffee maker waiting for him. As he approaches he also notices a small piece of paper, the edge tucked under the coffee cup. He pulls the note out and unfolds it, holding it carefully up to the light streaming in through the window.

_Glitterbaby,_

I'm sorry I had to leave our bed this morning, but I promised I would go in today and help at Safe House. I figured you probably wouldn't remember my whispered words this morning so I thought this would be the next best thing.

I hope you're feeling okay this morning, and I want you to know that even though I was scared last night, it was also one of the most exhilarating sexual experiences of my life.

I'll call you later, and don't even think about lifting a finger to cook. I'm bringing home takeout.

Love you always,

~A

He feels warm as he places the note on the counter and goes about making his coffee. _No cooking, not a problem._ He chuckles as he ponders their next adventure.

…

The hours pass while Tommy's fingers idly pluck the strings of the acoustic guitar Adam bought him for Christmas. He hums a nameless tune, never thinking for a moment he would be this content just to be. The guitar had been something entirely new to him, but over time he'd grown to love the peaceful feeling that draped over him as the melody flowed from his fingers, although in the first few months those melodies were more like the sounds of a dying cat. The thought brings bubbly laughter from his lips and the afternoon sun casts a soothing ambiance around him, leaving him snug and content in his own skin.

Adam's voice breaks the lull, bringing him back from reality when his ring tone blares through the room. The beautiful voice crooning brings images of Adam's sweet face as Tommy hits the accept key.

…

Tommy had watched Adam slave over songs on many occasions. In addition to working at Safe House, Adam was also a well-known songwriter who made good enough money selling his songs, but he never performed them. Sure Tommy listens to him sing along with the radio quite often, but if ever one of the songs Adam wrote is played, Adam's lips are sealed. He'd never expected this sweet man to do vocals for a song. The guitar had dumbfounded Tommy at Christmas, but he'd been even more surprised and intrigued by the CD that had been slipped between the strings. When Tommy pulled it out of its non-descript sleeve and inspected it, his breath caught in his throat.

The CD label was scattered with tiny black feathers, and in a beautiful swirling script were the words 'Conquering Synn by Adam Lambert.' He almost couldn't believe his eyes, but Adam gently took the CD from between his fingers and placed it into the CD player. For three and a half minutes Tommy's heart swelled to the point of almost bursting. When it was over, tears streaked his face and he pulled Adam into the tightest hug because he was unable to find the words to express his gratitude. Then that darling man finagled Tommy's phone away from him to show the smaller man he had indeed put his song into Tommy's cell and set it as the ring tone that morning while Tommy was sleeping.

…

"Hi baby, and before you ask yes I feel wonderful this morning," Tommy smiles into the phone as he runs his fingers through the dark fringe of his hair.

"Mmm good." Adam's voice is a low whisper. "Hiding in the bathroom for a moment, but I wanted to check on you. That and I wanted you to know how hot that was last night. I mean you scared me when you fainted, but god watching you writhe and gasp like that got me so fucking hard I could have drilled through concrete with my dick," Adam chuckles, the sound deep and tinged with want.

"And you didn't…"

"No," came his lover's quick reply.

"Not even after I fell asleep?"

"Nuh-uh. I've been half-hard all day just thinking about it. I could always take care of it now, but then you couldn't see now could you?" Adam's whisper sends a shiver up Tommy's spine.

"No and that wouldn't be fair. Though I was thinking maybe you would like to play with a knife again tonight."

"Mmm either way tonight you're _mine_." He hears a rustle of clothing before Adam;s voice comes again so soft. "I've been discovered. Gotta get back out there. Be home with dinner soon. Love you my Glitterbaby."

"Love you too." And then Adam was gone.

…

The remaining hours drag as if Tommy is trudging through the desert sand. His boyfriend's sinfully sweet voice echoes in his mind as he putters restlessly through the house.

Finally his watch reads 6:15pm and he knows in moments Adam will be arriving, so he perches on the arm of the plush cream couch until he hears footsteps shuffling and the knob begins to jiggle. He jumps from his spot like an excited puppy and pulls the door open, causing a surprised Adam to tumble through the door. The contents of his hands spill to the floor unnoticed and when he regains his footing Tommy pounces, leaping like a kangaroo into his lover's arms. Luckily by this point Adam realizes Tommy's move and catches the elfish man. Tommy wraps his legs around his sexy man's waist and Adam squeezes him in his arms before pulling back to catch eyes the color of rich earth after a rain. The smile on his face is infectious and Adam feels a smile splaying his own lips in return.

"Excited much?" The laughter radiates warm and rich from Adam's throat.

"Mmmhmm," Tommy mumbles against the heated skin of Adam's neck before nipping it playfully.

"Dinner first, then we play, but first you're going to have to get down so I can retrieve it from the floor." Adam nudges Tommy's leg gently and sets him on the floor before picking up the pizza box that thankfully remained closed upon meeting the hardwood.

Adam watches as Tommy's nose twitches, his dark eyes locking on the scrumptious smelling dinner in Adam's hand.

"Hungry?" Adam asks as he wafts the box beneath Tommy's upturned nose, the scent of delicious greasy goodness drawing him to follow Adam toward the kitchen. Tommy's stomach grumbles and it's then he realizes he forgot to grab breakfast, and lunch for that matter.

"Mmph, starving! Forgot to eat. Got wrapped in my coffee and then my guitar." His cheeks flush slightly at the disapproving look that Adam shoots him over his shoulder.

He watches Adam's large hands retrieve two plates from the cabinet and place them side-by-side on the counter before unceremoniously plopping two pieces of loaded pepperoni pizza onto them. It's all Tommy can do to refrain from drooling when one large finger catches the stringy cheese and Adam grins deviously as he sucks his cheese coated finger between his lips.

Still smiling Adam hands him a plate, taking his own to the table along with the pizza box. The box lands on the table with a thud and Adam marches back into the kitchen, his shoulder brushing Tommy's on his way toward the refrigerator.

"That by-the-way is not all you'll be eating mister," Adam calls from the kitchen as Tommy settles himself at the table. Greedily he picks up a piece of heaven and shoves it into his mouth, moaning at the delicious flavor of pepperoni and greasy cheese invading his taste buds. "Definitely not," Tommy mumbles once he manages to swallow the first bite. Adam returns carrying two bottles of water. He thrusts one under Tommy's nose before taking his place at the table. "Figured you might like something to wash that down with," Adam giggles as he picks up a slice of his own pizza, taking a dainty bite.

Tommy appraises Adam, pizza in hand. He knows how much Adam hates eating around people, but with every bit of progress Tommy makes, Adam takes those steps with him. Seeing the gorgeous man devouring something he knows is 'horrible' for him is a delightful experience for Tommy. More so for the fact that those gorgeous blue eyes are locked on him as he engulfs his own pizza. He loves seeing Adam like this, unguarded, eyes bright as the summer sky, no makeup, just spatters of freckles kissing every inch of his skin and soft raven hair like silk without product. Tommy's fingers itch to run his fingers through it. Yes _this_ is his favorite Adam. This is _his_ Adam.

Tommy consumes four slices of pizza and Adam gives him a look of approval as they chat about the day. Adam informs him that Safe House has a new younger man that had been brought in. He cringes slightly when Adam says that the man reminds him a lot of Tommy when Adam first found him at The Fallen. He knows, however, that Adam and everyone there will do everything possible to bring this man back from the darkness. Adam's voice flows through him as he moves from one subject to another while still slowly consuming his dinner. When their plates are both empty Tommy groans, finally satisfied. He gives a grin so wide that the Cheshire cat would be jealous and leans over the table, his eyes locking on Adam's lips. They look glossy from the grease, the sheen highlighting each freckle on his lover's bottom lip. Tommy's eyes catch Adam's for an instant and then he sucks that lip into his mouth, using his tongue to swipe it clean before releasing it. No longer able to control himself Tommy slides from his own chair. Adam pushes away from the table in invitation and Tommy straddles his lap. Tommy's smaller form fits there as if it was made for him and their lips lock in a slow, passionate dance.

Tommy squirms desperately as they kiss and he smiles against Adam's mouth when he feels large hands cupping his ass. Before he knows it Adam uses the grip to hold Tommy to him as he stands and heads toward their room.

Adam sits on the bed and settles Tommy into his lap. He can feel Adam's erection straining and with a flick of his thumb he unbuttons the jeans and swiftly pulls down the zipper. Adam lets out a sigh of relief into his lover's mouth as their lips crash together, bruising and needy, breaking only for a moment when tiny hands pull Adam's shirt over his head. The shirt falls into a forgotten heap on the floor and bare chests meet, both men sighing in satisfaction as their skin, almost feverish, presses together.

Tommy is suddenly grateful he neglected to get dressed today; his sleep pants tent, making him slightly more comfortable then if he too were wearing jeans. Adam whines low in his throat when Tommy breaks their kiss again. The smaller man stands, shoving his sleep pants down and off, relieved when his cock is bare of the irritating fabric. He kneels at Adam's feet, batting his lashes innocently as he pulls Adam's boots off, tossing them one after another somewhere behind his head. They land with a kerthunk and then nimble fingers are tugging at Adam's belt loops, pulling insistently until Adam lifts his hips so Tommy can remove the second skin from his lover's legs. Once they too land somewhere in the floor, he watches Adam toe off each of his own socks, finally leaving them both completely bare.

Tommy's fingers dig into Adam's thighs, dark nail polish a beautiful contrast against alabaster skin, every other inch of the smooth surface speckled in turn with angel kisses. Tommy uses his grip to pull himself up just enough to press their lips together, and then his mouth is hot and searching as he licks and sucks from Adam's neck to his navel. He leaves several dark splotches, his greedy mouth unable to resist marking the pale skin under his lips. When his tongue swirls in Adam's navel, the whimpers from Adam's mouth climb a notch and those long fingers slide through Tommy's fringe. Tommy can tell how needy Adam is; he can feel those fingers gently pushing his mouth towards the thick length between Adam's legs.

"Wanna fuck your mouth," Adam whispers, the pressure increasing until Tommy gives in and wraps his lips around Adam. _Mmm warm, hot, heavy. Tastes so delicious. Oh god and that scent. Rawr._ Part of him just can't seem to fathom that the sex god before him is real. From under the fan of his lashes Tommy watches Adam's eyes squeeze shut as his head lulls back. He greedily sucks him down and Adam's fingers grip his hair just this side of too rough, hips bucking up and thrusting hard and fast down Tommy's all too willing throat. Yes this was heaven.

"Oh Tommy… fuck… that's it… uhh… just like that." Adam's voice is high and keening and the pure want in it shoots straight to Tommy's dick. He moans around Adam, loving the surprised sound that comes from Adam's lips as his thrusts become shorter, the rhythm faltering. His fingers tighten in the black of Tommy's hair forcing Tommy's nose flush against his warm stomach. Tommy swallows. "Mmph… fuck…" Those words are followed by primal cries as Adam spills down Tommy's throat, the impish man swallowing greedily until the grip on his hair loosens. As he pulls back, the sharp taste of Adam fills his mouth and he slowly licks him clean, lapping eagerly until Adam pushes Tommy away with a pitiful whimper.

"Eager much?" Adam radiates bliss as he tugs the pint-sized man into his lap for a kiss filled with nipping promises that this is just the beginning.

"You make me this way," Tommy purrs between kisses, his teeth sinking into the tender flesh of Adam's bottom lip. "Knife?" he whispers against that same delicious lip as he laps it lovingly, soothing over the teeth marks he left behind.

"No, no tonight. I'm going to make you writhe for me, but it's not going to be something you expect." Adam's mischievous grin causes Tommy to tremble slightly in his arms. The larger man stands, turns to face the bed and unceremoniously drops his smaller lover. Tommy gives an undignified grunt as he lands in a sprawl, hard cock bobbing pitifully between his legs.

Adam searches the room with his eyes until he locates his discarded jeans. He quickly grabs them, shoving his hand into the back pocket until his fingers close over smooth silk. Tommy watches, hesitance written all over his features until he sees what Adam's pulls from his pocket. He opens his mouth to protest, but a quick shake of Adam's head silences him.

"Yes baby, I know you like being able to watch. However, I also know that you trust me enough to know I won't hurt you. Give it a try for me?" he asks as he hands Tommy the slick black sleep mask. "It's not even a blindfold so I thought this might be a little easier for you."

Tommy sighs in defeat. His gorgeous man had been thoughtful enough, even trying to find away to make him slightly more comfortable with being blind to his surroundings. How could he say no to that? _I can't._ He reaches out, taking the offensive object from Adam's hand and carefully slips it over his own eyes.

Adam squeals happily and Tommy can see the bright smile in his voice even with his eyes covered. "I promise it will be worth it, and if the pain is too much you say the word and I'll stop right there, no questions asked."

"I… you know I trust you, but thank you for that." Adam's simple words cause his muscles to loosen.

"Now lay back for me for a minute. I'm going to go grab the rest of my little treatment." Adam's voice recedes from the room and Tommy shifts onto the middle of the bed, his head resting on a pillow, and as soon as he settles he hears Adam's footsteps returning to the room.

The bed sinks and Tommy jumps slightly when warm fingers wrap around his aching erection. "Shh, baby." That voice is like a treasure to his ears, making him feels safe. "Tommy, I need you to take a deep breaths for me. Tell me if it's too much, baby." A long fingered hand moves from Tommy's cock to roam over his chest, fingers grasping a nipple, and he momentarily forgets to breathe as white-hot pain radiates through his chest brought on by what he can only assume is a clamp. "Breathe." The gentle reminder causes him to release the breath that got caught somewhere in his throat in small puffs of air. "Okay?" Adam asks. Tommy takes a moment to really feel everything going on in his body. The pain from the shock becomes a dull insistent ache in his torso, mirroring the throbbing of the overheated flesh between his legs.

He blindly nods at Adam. "Yeah okay." The room is nearly silent, the only noise is the harsh panting coming from his own body. "Adam?"

"Mmm, yeah, sorry. Just enjoying the view for a second," Adam replies, his voice slightly shaky. Then those fingers repeat the process and Tommy grits his teeth against the onslaught, but at least he knows what to expect this time. He lets out a trembling breath and realizes that each pang shoots from his nipples to his dick, making it twitch and beg for attention.

"Please Adam, touch me, do something! I can't just… I…" He fumbles for the words, but his ears catch the sound of a cap opening, which effectively silences any further pleas.

"I told you I wanted to make you mine. I meant it. You are _mine!_" The final word is a growl and it's punctuated by a slick finger pushing fast and insistent into Tommy's surprised body. Now this is definitely a side of Adam he's never experienced. Usually always gentle and careful to the point of being paranoid, Adam is now thrusting one finger rapidly in and out repeatedly. As the shock of it diminishes, Tommy pushes back against that finger until Adam is shoves a second one in beside the first, scissoring for a moment before curling them once, twice, against that spot which causes Tommy to whine. Distantly he hears the sound of foil rustling and then the fingers are gone as Adam replaces them.

"Hold on tight," Adam warns and with one thrust he is balls deep in his tiny lover. Tommy writhes, the burn overwhelming him for a second until Adam's nails drag along his oversensitive chest.

"Adam, Adam, Adam, please… fuck… move!" His final is word a shout at the man trying to drive him mad. Never one to disappoint, Adam's hips snap and soon the sounds of flesh meeting flesh are a loud presence in the room. Tommy has never felt anything like this. His gentle Adam is a lion devouring the mere little gazelle he's ravaging at that moment. Each thrust hits that sensitive bundle of nerves as Adam's large paws grope and scrape over the skin of Tommy's chest and his nipples throb in protest. The pain bleeds into pleasure and he knows that it's only a matter of seconds before he'll be completely drowning in ecstasy.

Not a finger or a brush of skin graces his cock, but still it erupts over his stomach as his moans and whimpers reach for the heavens. Tommy shoves the sleep mask off in time to see Adam come with his mouth falling open in a scream and pleasure written clearly all over his beautiful face. Their eyes lock, Adam's body goes limp and he falls forward, their faces mere inches apart. Tommy brushes his mouth against full pouting lips for an instant before Adam pulls out and rolls onto his side.

Tommy looks down to his torso coated in come, but the first thing he notices is the clothes pins attached to his nipples. "Do I honestly look like a piece of laundry to you?" he huffs, trying his damndest to keep the smile out of his voice.

Adam just bats his lashes innocently and carefully removes each pin, letting his tongue sooth each nipple while his fingers kneed the surrounding skin. Tommy groans as the searing feeling radiates through much of his upper body, but he can't help but smile at the sweetness of the man hovering over him.

…

The following day passes much like the last with the exception of the discomfort from their play the previous night. Tonight however, Tommy quickly makes some spaghetti for dinner.

He later discovers that this evening is indeed different from the last. He's not heard from Adam since kissing him goodbye this morning and it's seven and his lover has yet to return. Two plates once filled with steaming spaghetti now sit forgotten. Tommy's nails rap insistently at the kitchen table as a sense of foreboding overwhelms him. This isn't like Adam at all. With a sigh he finally pulls himself up to retrieve his cell phone. The only sounds are those of his feet hitting the floor and the rustle of his jeans as he makes his way to the living room.

He's so anxious that he dials Adam's number from memory instead of locating it in his cell and his fingers clench nervously in his shirt when the call goes straight to voicemail.

"Hey baby, where are you? You're normally home by now and I haven't heard from you today. Call me when you get this," Tommy says shakily and he adds a "please," the word weaved with so many emotions.

He ends the call and automatically searches his phone for the number for Safe House. As it rings he feels every muscle in his body tighten with fear.

"Safe House," comes a soft gentle voice.

"Hi, I was just calling to see if Adam was still there. This is Tommy," he breathes into the phone, feeling slightly nauseous as he waits for a reply. The line is quiet for several moments and the only sound he can hear is the soft breathing of the female on the other end.

"Adam? No hon, he's not here. I haven't seen him today actually, and my shift started at five."

"Thanks." The knot in Tommy's gut turns to stone at her words. He paces through the house, not knowing what else to do with himself.

It's nearly eight before Tommy hears the front door open. He's upstairs and it takes every bit of concentration he has left not to fall down the stairs to get to Adam. When he finally slides on his socks into the living room, his feet halt and suddenly cement to the floor. Adam isn't alone. There's a blonde man slightly shorter than Adam standing beside him, his eyes gleaming a very similar shade of blue.

"Oh uhh, hi," Tommy mutters, suddenly very interested in the color of his socks.

"Hi Baby," Adam's voice booms happily, and before Tommy knows it he's encased, safe in his lovers arms. He looks up to him, and when their eyes meet Adam's face falls. Tommy can feel his lower lip quivering slightly. Adam pulls away for a moment to look back over his shoulder at the man standing in the doorway. "Casey, take a seat, make yourself comfortable. We'll be right back." Then Adam's warm fingers are wrapping loosely around Tommy's wrist and he's being tugged up the stairs toward their room. Adam points to the bed and Tommy sits.

"What is it Glitterbaby, why are you upset?" Adam sits beside him, their fingers linking together as Tommy sighs.

"You haven't called, I called you and got your voicemail. I called Safe House and the girl said she hadn't seen you and she came in at five, and you are normally home way before now. I… I was just worried something had happened to you." Tommy cuddles closer now, crawling into Adam's lap and hugging him tightly. The larger man rocks him as he holds him close.

"It's alright. I didn't realize my phone was off and I'm sorry I didn't call. I was wrapped up with work. I was at Safe House until three and I took Casey around a few places to fill out some forms for housing assistance. I admit I lost track of time, but he needs help, which is also why I brought him here. I found somewhere for him to stay for now, but the place doesn't have a bed open until tomorrow night. Casey could have stayed at Safe House tonight, but I thought that he could benefit from talking to you."

"Oh." Tommy feels nothing but confusion. "You think I can help him?"

"Yes honey, you guys came from a similar place. I thought he might benefit from your recovery. You don't have to talk to him about anything you don't feel comfortable with, but I think he could really use a friend who's been there. I can only relate to so much of it." Adam's voice was soothing and soon the smaller man was climbing to his feet.

"Okay Adam. I'll try. There's enough spaghetti for him too, but I'm going to have to reheat everything."

…

They huddle around the table, the sounds of silverware tinkling against their plates and resonating through the relative silence until the dishes are empty. As each one gets shoved toward the center of the table, the men's eyes flicker back and forth between one another.

Tommy watches Casey closely. The man's blue eyes are haunted and his position is guarded, much the same way Tommy remembers acting when Adam first found him. This man has been treated badly, and Tommy bets that his case is probably similar to his own, Casey's beauty bringing the wrong kind of attention and knitting him into a situation he couldn't get out of alone. Tommy takes in the golden strands of hair that frame a face that is hardened with worry. _With someone to trust he could be whole again. He just needs someone to care. I care!_ His eyes wander to Adam and his body reacts with a smile as that beautiful man looks over to the lost man beside him.

"So Casey," Adam says, breaking the silence, "tell Tommy a little bit about yourself since I already know the situation."

Tommy's shakes his head in disagreement to Adam's words. "Baby, he doesn't know me from Adam, heh forgive the pun, but I think it would probably be better if I tell him a little bit about myself first. He needs to know his words are safe with me. Is that okay with you?" Tommy asks as his eyes cast over to the fair-haired man.

"Umm yeah. I'd like to hear your story. Adam told me some of it, but said it was just the tip of the iceberg."

Tommy's eyes flick to his boyfriend. "How much does he know?"

"I just told him about finding you at The Fallen and how I had to coax you into coming home with me. He knows that you thought they 'owned' you, but none of the sordid details as to why," Adam explains, his eyes locking on pools of rich chocolate.

Tommy takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with oxygen and what he hopes might be a bit of courage. He slowly exhales and sets in on his tale, each word harder than the last as he relives the horrid things that had happen to him at The Fallen. He feels his body begin to crumble under the weight of a story that is still to close to home until he reaches the part where a knight in shining armor rescues him. It's then that his muscles relax and his voice suffers fewer tremors. By the time the last word leaves his mouth, his eyes are brimming with unshed tears and focusing on his hero, who smiles back at him. _It truly is some twisted fairytale, all that's missing is the evil stepsisters._

"Even though the road was hard, and it will be for you too, I promise it's worth every baby step you make to get back to yourself," he says with conviction, but Casey's face is painted in so much sadness. "You can talk to me, but only the things you are comfortable with me knowing." Tommy shifts his chair closer to Casey and laces their fingers together as those sad blue eyes drop in submission. "You're safe here Casey, it's okay." Tommy's voice is reassuring and he squeezes the other man's hand. He can feel Adam's eyes on him and when he looks up, Adam winks at him and stands. His lover excuses himself, leaving Casey in Tommy's capable hands.

"Tommy, I was part of The Fallen too, I must've came in just after Adam rescued you. I was there until the place got raided, and then got shuffled around in the system until I landed at Safe House. Mentally they thought I was a risk to myself, so someone was always there, like I needed a babysitter or something." Tommy listens to the hushed, strained voice carefully until the man releases his fingers and stands. Tommy watches him curiously as the blonde pulls the shirt over his head and then turns to reveal his back. "You were the fallen angel, I was the earth angel." Casey's head bows, his back arching toward Tommy. With a tender hand Tommy brushes over the scars, each 'feather' of his wings represented by a leaf carved in full sharp detail, every vein present. Tommy shivers as does the man whose skin he touches softly with his fingertips. Casey pulls away and pushes his shirt back over his shoulders, letting it fall down his back.

"Did they rape you too?" Tommy asks, his voice quivering.

Casey silently turns and returns to his seat with a small nod confirming Tommy's fears.

"You won't always be afraid, I promise. I'm not scared anymore, and I've learned to trust again, but it takes time, and you have to want it. You have to want it _so_ bad, you have to claw your way back, but you _can_ do it, and Adam and I will help," he says fervently as the hair on the back of his neck rises in awareness of his lover's presence.

"Yes we will," Adam says from the kitchen, his voice growing louder as he enters the room.

With a small smile Casey lifts his head, his eyes going from Tommy to Adam. "Thank you guys. Really, I thought I was the only one." Casey lets out a weary breath and rubs tiredly at his eyes.

"Come on Casey, I'll show you to the spare room," says Adam softly as he leads Casey up the stairs.

Tommy sits for several moments, reliving the evening's events and letting them soak into his skin. When he finally takes a deep breath he realizes just how exhausted he is, but he also thinks he might have made a difference, and that feels really good. With the warmth of making a subtle change in someone's life in mind, he shuffles up the stairs.

…

Tommy faintly remembers falling into a heap into their bed, but as consciousness returns to him, the morning sun blares its good morning through his eyelids. He groans, stretches, and burrows further into the warmth of Adam's arms, his lover's scent curling around him like a blanket, a warm breath brushing against his neck. He feels like home. Or so Tommy thinks until Adam sneezes against his neck.

"Hey," Tommy's voice echoes throughout the room.

Adam chortles between gasps against his neck and several minutes pass until he manages to stop laughing long enough to squeak out an apology that doesn't sound all too sincere. Tommy wipes a hand against the side of his neck as he throws his lover a death stare over his shoulder.

"Yes m'sure. You sound so sorry." He rolls to face Adam, observing the flush of freckled cheeks. His breath catches as Adam's smile finally reaches those blue sparkling pools, the larger man still trying to stifle a giggle. A flash of uncertainty flashes through Adam's eyes for just a moment, and Tommy wonders what the look on his own face said to cause that.

"I'll make it up to you," says Adam in a light and playful voice, but underneath there's a note of concern.

"Oh you will, will you?" Tommy challenges, breaking into a bright smile. He can see the thin veil lift when Adam pounces on him.

"Mmmhmm." The sound is soft against Tommy's lips, their sleep-warmed skin pressing together. A long, skilled tongue searches his mouth until Tommy is making tiny encouraging noises, his smaller fingers gripping tightly in Adam's obsidian tresses. The pitch of each sound climbs as swollen lips creep down his throat in a wickedly slow drag of teeth and tongue until they land at his collarbone. Tommy writhes as Adam licks and kisses his honey-colored skin, but it's the feeling of Adam's teeth, cutting and insistent, that causes his neck to fling to the side. With his free hand, Tommy shoves a pillow into his mouth to muffle his screams. When Adam's jaws finally relax, his tongue soothes the now tender skin. Tommy's pants into the pillow, his erection pressing into Adam's belly and when Adam pulls away his lips are tinged with crimson.

"Oh god," Tommy breathes as Adam's bloody pout taunts him. With a sharp tug Tommy pulls Adam down to lick the evidence from those puffy lips.

"Mmm, was that a nice way to make it up to you? Or would you like this better?" Adam asks, bracing himself on one arm and squirming until their hips align. Tommy watches as Adam's large hand wraps firmly around both of their straining lengths and begins to slick the moisture pooled in their slits, and then the hand is moving smooth and fast.

"Adam… mmph… please…" Adam twists his wrist on the upstroke and Tommy is gone. His cock spurts rope after rope of come, covering Adam's hand and his own chest.

A desperate sound reaches his ears and he focuses on the flushed head of Adam's dick as he too falls off the edge, each streak of come landing and mixing with Tommy's seed. When Adam collapses away, Tommy runs a finger up his own chest and with a sweet smile, presses it to his boyfriend's lips. Adam's tongue darts out and Tommy whimpers as he laps the coated digit clean.

"Umm guys?" The sound filters through the door and a knock follows. Tommy blushes to his toes as he rolls from the bed and heads to their bathroom for something to clean up with. He hears Adam's muffled voice from the bedroom telling Casey that they will be down in a few minutes.

…

They sit chattering in the soft light of the dining room. The eggs, toast, and waffles Adam places on the table smell like heaven and when he returns carrying syrup and butter, Tommy's tummy rumbles in anticipation. Casey quirks an eyebrow at him before looking up at Adam with a questioning glance.

"He looks small, but don't let him fool you. That boy can put away some food. Not sure exactly where he puts it mind you because there isn't an ounce of fat on him," Adam giggles. He presses a soft kiss to the top of Tommy's head and then settles down at the table. "Help yourselves guys. Plenty more in the kitchen."

Tommy's eyes sparkle with something close to glee, his fork poised as he waits patiently, allowing their guest to go first. As soon as Casey's fork sinks into his first waffle, Tommy scoops up three onto his plate, along with three pieces of toast and a healthy helping of eggs. He grabs the syrup and drowns his food with the sweet smelling substance before placing it back on the table with a thunk as he shoves an enthusiastic bite of waffle into his mouth. Once the sticky goodness hits his tongue he moans happily around the fork, content now to slow down and enjoy his breakfast. Adam's eyes flash between Tommy and Casey as he piles food onto his own plate, satisfied that his breakfast was sufficiently edible considering his normal bad luck with cooking.

Forks hit plates as Tommy and Casey indulge in a deeper conversation, a not so pleasant continuation to the previous night's question of Casey being violated. Not only had the people of The Fallen raped him, but he also had john's every night who indulged in his services after each performance. The whole conversation leads to the pink elephant sitting not so silently in the middle of the table, but Tommy isn't sure he wants to ask the question. Adam, being his normal intuitive self, seems to catch on to Tommy's thought because he turns to Casey, a slight shadow dropping over his eyes. That is Adam's 'kid glove' look, the gentle look he uses when he's about to talk to someone about a tender subject.

"When they found you, I know they took your statement, but did they also send you to the hospital? I'm sure the information is in your file, but honestly I would rather just ask you about it," he says softly, then waits for an answer.

Casey holds Adam's gaze for a moment as he swallows a piece of egg. "Yes, they… uhh… they basically did a physical… and when they found me… it was just after a punishment. They cleaned the new wound, and they also cleaned me up… umm…" Casey's eyes hit the floor, the words not wanting to come.

"You don't have to say it, we both understand," Tommy whispers.

Tommy watches Casey with his breath coming in huffs and his eyes closed tightly. He remembers this part and knows that touching him would only further the problem. "You're safe here." His voice is soft and calm, and a little fuzzy around the edges. "No one is going to hurt you," Tommy reiterates as he waits for Casey's breathing to calm. Finally Casey looks at Tommy with eyes of cerulean sadness.

The blonde man trembles, his voice wavering. "There was a shot, and stitches, and god it was awful. They did blood work and I was later notified that everything was normal, but I don't feel normal."

"They performed an STD test?" Adam questions, wanting the assurance that he had been thoroughly cared for, even though he knew it was standard procedure with the condition Casey was brought in.

"I'm clean," he sighs, almost as if it's a bad thing.

Tommy's heart aches as he remembers the blood work and the tension of his own experience. When his test came back negative, a part of him was disappointed; he felt like he'd deserved to be punished. His mentality back then was that he deserved everything that happened to him. It took a lot of work to get to where he is, and even now sometimes a flash of doubt worms its way inside his head. He brushes those thoughts from his mind as they finish their breakfast in near silence, the only noises being Adam's chair sliding from the table to collect the remaining food in the kitchen. As he places it on the table, both men look up at him and the grimaces on their faces say that no more food is needed.

With a nod Adam takes the leftovers back to the kitchen and Tommy hears the cabinet open as his boyfriend puts the food away. He returns moments later to gather the plates and loads them into the dishwasher.

"Alright guys, I know both of you could use some sunshine, so let's go get dressed and enjoy the day. The social interaction will be good for both of you." Adam smiles brightly, and Tommy rolls his eyes.

"Come on Casey, might as well listen to him, or he'll moan until he gets his way," Tommy says, his voice tinged with a smile as they both shuffle up the stairs with Adam bringing up the rear.

…

Tommy admires Adam's fairer skin gleaming with a fine sheen of sweat. The sun highlights his dark hair making it tinge almost red. Every inch of Adam's body is coated in sunscreen SPF 75 that Tommy carefully applied before leaving the house to enjoy the day with Casey on the beach. The lotion mixing with sweat attracts fine granules of sand to Adam's skin as he runs along the beach. It's all Tommy can do to keep himself from drooling, so when Adam passes him, he wraps his fingers around Adam's wrist until the larger man halts, his feet planting firmly only a few inches away from Tommy.

"Looks like Casey is busy with his new friends," Adam says, casting a quick glance over his shoulder in time to see blonde hair catching in the wind as Casey rushes forward to knock a volleyball high into the air, "so I don't think he'll miss us if we take a dip." The sensual note in Adam's voice causes Tommy to nod hastily in agreement and they race toward the tide. Tommy pulls his shirt up and over his head and lets it fall behind him before diving into the water with a splash. Adam is right behind him and Tommy sighs when warm arms circle his waist. The cool water laps around his legs as they drift deeper into the waves lulling past them. Once the soothing bed of blue reaches Tommy's nipples, they halt and sink their toes into the shifting sand. It's then that Adam's face widens with a smile; he tugs Tommy closer and bows his head to lick a bead of salty perfection from Tommy's shoulder.

"Mmm yummy," he breathes into Tommy's skin as another gentle wave moves past them on it's way to shore. The day is bright and the wind is calm, and it's almost like ocean is tired, its waves making a sluggish descent past them toward the beach without crashing. The soothing water pushes and shoves for purchase against their bodies as they hold tightly to one another, content just to be. Their feverish skin finally cools and they breathe contentedly against each other's lips in a sweet open-mouthed kiss. Afterwards, their eyes focus firmly on one another and Tommy trembles slightly in his lover's arms, the intensity of Adam's gaze leaving him begging for more. He wraps his legs around Adam's waist, bringing their bodies closer, almost as if trying to meld them together at the groin. _Not that Adam minds, he's so hard for me already._ Tommy's eyes burn with lust and Adam catches wind of where Tommy thinks this is going. Adam lifts his feet from the sand, allowing them to float for a short moment before his eyes flicker toward the shore.

"Come on Glitterbaby, no sexin' in the ocean for you today." His laughter bubbles from his throat and his eyes sparkle like the surface of the wet bed they're swimming in. "We've gotta take Casey by Tyler's house before two and judging by the blaring ball above us, it's a little after noon."

Tommy gives Adam a pout, smiles, and kisses him on the nose before they begin their short trek to dry land. When they finally trudge from the water, their bodies are cooler, but their swim trunks drip profusely onto their toes. Tommy grabs his shirt from the sand and shakes it off as they head toward the sweaty, bouncing blond that's still lurching through the sand like a shark, his eyes focused on the ball.

"Hey Casey," Adam calls, "time to head back to the house."

They watch as Casey says goodbye to the other players and heads over to them. His white shirt is drenched with sweat and his skin is partially visible underneath. Both men give Casey and appreciative whistle and he flushes under their intense gazes. Adam and Tommy bust into a fit off giggles and Casey soon joins in, realizing that the boys were just trying to make him blush.

"So what's the plan?" Casey asks when the laughter finally stops.

"Gonna head back to our place and grab quick showers, then we'll run you to Tyler's place," Adam answers as they head toward their car.

Their car is a short distance away and before opening the doors, Adam heads to the trunk. Tommy smiles when Adam retrieves clean towels so they can get home without soaking the seats, or in Casey's situation to halfway protect the seats from the sand. Once inside they all manage to dust their feet into the parking lot and slip back into their shoes, and then they're on their way.

…

Now clean and freshly showered the trio stands in front of a two-story house. Adam presses the doorbell and they can faintly hear the chime ringing, followed by the sounds of footsteps approaching the door.

The door opens to reveal a thin young guy, dark curls framing his face and looking like he'd stepped straight from the 70's with bellbottoms hanging low on his hips.

"Oh hi Adam." He nods toward Tommy and Casey with a friendly smile as he shakes Adam's hand.

"Tyler, this is Casey," says Adam, turning to the man now wringing his hands nervously beside him. "Casey this is Tyler, he runs this home, and he'll be showing you around and getting you acquainted. He'll also be helping you get back on your feet and will take you to the local job services so they can help you find work."

Tommy stands quietly and observes while Adam continues to run over the basics, and then grins when Adam silently hands Casey his cell phone number 'just in case' as he always says.

They say their goodbyes, both men sandwiching Casey between them in a big hug, and before they return to the car, Tommy promises Casey he will drop by to check on him in the next few days.

…

The next several hours are spent in idle chatter with Tommy curled against Adam on their couch as a movie plays on the TV. It's days like these that Tommy loves the most. No expectations, just the soothing feeling of Adam's breath brushing against his ear and the warmth of Adam's larger body to lean up against. It's like this for hours, soft whispers, dozing, lounging, and a couple of frozen dinners in front of the TV until the sun sinks low into the sky.

It's then they finally unfold from their cozy spot on the sofa. They separate just long enough to make it to the balcony where Tommy plops into Adam's lap in the big old wicker chair where they silently watch the death of the day; pinks, oranges, purples, blues, all painting the sky with their majesty until finally the darkness encompasses them too and the sky glitters faintly with stars.

Tommy sighs and stretches in Adam's arms before standing and reaching back to grab Adam's hand. He tugs him up, and when the taller man stands with mere inches between them, Tommy reaches up on his tiptoes. His mouth barely grazes Adam's ear, "so you wanna play?" he whispers hotly.

Blue eyes become hazy with lust, and Adam nips at Tommy's bottom lip in reply. Tommy lets out a small "oomph" as Adam lifts him from his feet, cradles him over his shoulder and scurries inside through the house to their room. He places Tommy on the bed and watches with rapt attention as the smaller man quickly falls out of his clothes.

"You're overdressed," Tommy throws casually over his shoulder as he retrieves the dagger he and Adam bought after Tommy's initial plea on wanting to try it again. He thought visually that the blade being revealed from the sheath would be exciting and so they purchased a small dagger with a blade about the length of his own hand that tapered to a fine point. However, it was the handle that drew them to it, hues of gold and blues with a scarab engraved on the hilt of the blade. It is exceptionally beautiful, and as he holds the knife out to Adam, the weight of it makes him shiver.

Tommy smiles at the puddle of his lover's clothes on the floor. His eyes drift up finely muscled legs, a long hard cock straining against a smooth torso that's just a smidge soft in the tummy, to finally reach eyes so blue that Tommy's sure you could swim in them. Tommy shakes his head to clear it when Adam grasps the hilt, leaving his hand empty, and focuses his attention on Adam's fingers wrapped around the handle.

"Lay back." Adam's voice almost cradles Tommy's jerky movements, making the descent to his back a tiny amount smoother as those words calm his over-excited body.

Adam joins him on the bed, sitting cross-legged at his torso and Tommy reaches out to run his fingers over Adam's knee. He needs to feel skin because as much as he trusts Adam, his nerves are sill slightly frayed. Frayed because Adam will be almost repeating the biggest step in his recovery.

Adam senses his tension and lets the blade drop to the bed. Silently he takes Tommy's hand and looks at him with gentle eyes. "Shh baby, you're not going to enjoy it like this. Relax, just feel me." His words are soft, his other hand caressing Tommy's smooth chest. Tommy takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, focusing just on Adam's touch. His body calms under his lover's hands and finally he opens his eyes to gaze at Adam, letting out a smooth sigh of contentment. The minutes slip by unnoticed, a lull of calm overwhelming him, his body going almost limp against the mattress as he watches Adam's hand on his chest.

His reaction must satisfy Adam. The larger man picks up the dagger again, holding the hilt in one hand and the sheath in the other, slowly revealing the glint of the blade. Tommy's breath catches at the feral look in Adam's eyes as Adam stares intently at the smooth metal he reveals. The sight of the sharp object along with the primal look sends a twitch of arousal through Tommy's hardening cock. _He's going to draw my blood with that._ Another twitch and his dick begins leaking against his stomach. He wants to reach down and cup it, palm it, just something, but he knows the man above him will take none of that. His hand would be slapped away before it could even make it to its desired destination.

"Alright Glitterbaby, we're going to start slow, so just stay still. I don't want to go deeper than I need to, just enough to make you feel really good," Adam's says as he brings the blade over Tommy's chest. His hand halts until Tommy nods in acknowledgement. Tommy's eyes widen as Adam's black nails shimmer slightly in the lamplight. His eyes are so intent on those nails that he jumps slightly when cold steel drags lightly over his nipple. _Oh yessss._ Tommy inhales slowly, the feeling of his nipple hardening into a tiny peak sending, sparks of sensation through his body. _Mmm yeah this is good._ The words are trapped somewhere in his throat as the tip of the dagger slides over his nipple.

"Adam," he breathes out softly when he can finally think again.

"Hmm?" Adam's lashes flutter until they focus on Tommy and he holds the knife mere inches from Tommy skin. Adam's eyes are hazy with pleasure, but attentive, and that's when Tommy notices his lover's left hand is squeezing his own cock lightly, lacking intent but still causing pleasure to crawl over Tommy's skin.

"Please…" The word is a hushed plea, beckoning Adam to wield the blade again.

"Mmm, such pretty words when you want something. You want to see your blood on my lips don't you?" Adam's voice is like black velvet, sinful and yet so soft.

"I wanna feel it, please Adam."

Adam smiles in satisfaction before lightly drawing the blade over Tommy's feverish skin. Tommy's left hand curls, his own dark nails digging half-moon shapes into Adam's pale thigh while his right clenches into the blanket. The blade bites, not enough to cut, just enough to split the top layer of his skin, and it stings. _Like a motherfucking paper cut,_ Tommy's mind supplies.

"Deeper, want to see my blood staining your lips. I want you to drink me in like a drug, my own personal vampire." Tommy is surprised at how his voice sounds to his own ears, rough and almost sleepy.

Adam says nothing, but Tommy feels the dagger sink deeper into his skin. _This is what I needed. Oh fuck, this is just like what I remembered._ He feels a rush of adrenaline that accompanies what his brain says should be pain, but all he feels is liquid fire and heat running through him as the blood pools in the small gash just under his ribs. Several smaller slashes follow, each one inching up his ribs, and with each new cut the heat is converted to a sharp delicious pleasure. Adam is silent, but Tommy can hear his breathing coming in short pants with each slide of the knife, and then the blade stills as he gazes longingly at Tommy's torso. _He's going to devour me._ The thought no sooner leaves his mind as Adam leans back and drops the dagger onto the nightstand. In a flash he returns, arranging himself on his side with his head propped up in one hand and his body pressed as close to Tommy as possible. Tommy sighs as Adam's arm settles on his stomach.

"Since you were so good for me, I'm going to lick you clean." Adam adds emphasis to the word lick and Tommy's sure it won't be just the wounds his lover will be lapping at.

"I like the sound of th…" His words falter as Adam's warm wet tongue licks along the line of one of the cuts. The sight of luscious pink coated with crimson makes him whimper, all future words lost to the universe. Instead his hand slides into Adam's hair and gives it a sharp yank. Adam groans low in his throat in reply, his lips closing on the wound he'd just cleaned in attempt to taste more of the delicious essence; a rich tang of iron on his tongue.

Tommy's head spins with ecstasy, only heightened when Adam pulls away and his lips are swollen and stained scarlet. Then blue eyes are right there in front of him and Adam swoops down to claim Tommy's lips. He whimpers at the press of Adam's chest against the wounds. _Hurts so good._ The noise gives Adam the opening to slip his tongue in Tommy's mouth, sharing the flavor of blood on his tongue.

"Mmm you taste so good," Adam says, finally breaking the kiss and sliding back down Tommy's body. Blood smears between their bodies leaving streaks of deep ruby on pale freckled skin, but Adam is more focused on licking, nipping, and sucking the sweet fluid from Tommy's torso. Each move of Adam's tongue and lips incites pitiful squeaks and breathy moans, and when he's satisfied that every bit of blood is gone, his tongue samples the pool of wetness on Tommy's stomach left by that beautifully leaking cock. Tommy doesn't even want to acknowledge the noise that leaves his mouth when the dark-haired minx finally laps at his slit. It's somewhere between a whine and a mew and he's pretty sure that it sounds like a sound effect for Oliver and Company.

Adam shifts so that one knee rests on each side of Tommy's left leg. He settles with his cock nestled against the smaller mans thigh as his mouth hovers teasingly over Tommy's length. His lips open wide, stretching obscenely over just the head to lick and suck the musky flavor from Tommy's skin.

"Adam…" The sound is no more than a breath surrounding a tiny word that almost gets lost in between, but Adam hums an acknowledgement around the head of his dick, the vibrations making Tommy's eyes roll back into his head.

"Don't tease," he says a fraction louder this time. "I can't take it." Again his fingers tangle roughly in Adam's hair, pulling it, urging Adam to take him deeper. _Deeper fuck!_ He yanks the strands taught when Adam swallows around him and Adam moans in response, causing Tommy to tremble. With each movement the raven-haired man makes on Tommy's cock, he twitches his hips against Tommy's thigh, the sweet friction eliciting more sounds that rumble from his throat into Tommy's cock.

The dance continues as Tommy reels from the sensations flowing through his body, each bob of Adam's head sending him closer to the breaking point. He instinctively lifts his leg up slightly, pressing his thigh more firmly into Adam's heated flesh as the man humps his leg. _Like an overgrown puppy._ The thought would make him laugh, but at that moment Adam chooses to swallow three times in succession. It takes Tommy completely by surprise and he spills his seed down Adam's contracting throat with a desperate cry.

When Adam pulls away, his lips are puffy as he licks them clean, his eyes dark and lust-filled. _God he's beautiful._ Even more so when those bedroom eyes flash with wickedness as Adam sits back on his heels and raises one knee.

"Legs together." His voice is sex for your ears and Tommy follows the instruction and watches Adam straddle both of his legs. He scoots forward until he's sitting against Tommy's upper thighs, their balls touching, and wraps his own long fingers around the thickest, most beautiful cock Tommy's ever seen.

"Now watch." Adam's voice holds a hint of command as his thumb slides over the head of his cock, his eyes hooded and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. _No problem, he's gonna kill me with his sexiness. What a way to go!_ Adam's hand begins the slow descent from the head of his dick, hand spreading his fluids to the base as his eyes shut. He strokes himself firmly and it's somewhere along the third pass that Tommy whimpers. Adam's placement was quite intentional it seems because with each pump, Adam's balls brush against Tommy's, the stimulation slight, but enough to make his cock jerk in reaction. Adam opens his eyes at the sound, just slits of blue, focusing on Tommy's dick, which is beginning to stiffen with every movement. "Looks like little Tommy is enjoying the show," he says in a deep, dark chuckle. "Touch it Tommy, wrap your fingers around your cock for me."

The words compel Tommy to obey and soon his fingers are squeezing the base of his own cock, watching it with fascination as it leaps to attention. They soon find a rhythm, each of their movements sending shocks of pleasure into the other, moans filling the space between them. Finally the larger man shudders, a small gasp leaving his mouth as his come splatters against Tommy's still stroking hand. This warm liquid smoothes Tommy's movements and it takes him a handful (pardon the pun) of strokes before he's spilling over his own stomach. The spilled fluid quickly becomes a sinful snack for Adam because Tommy no sooner blinks than his naughty lover's tongue is snaking deviously over his stomach, cleaning and savoring the flavor. When Adam finally consumes the last drop, he slinks up Tommy's body to lay beside him, brushes Tommy's lips when he situates himself, and pulls him into his arms. Tommy nuzzles down into the embrace and falls into the deep, safe in the arms of the man who loves him.

…

The days that follow float away into a memory as Tommy brings Casey out of his shell with a proud Adam watching over his shoulder, until that nagging craving starts in Tommy's gut. Enough days have passed since their encounter that only thin pink lines remain along his torso, and the cogs in his mind turn restlessly as he plans for their next adventure. He's already found a drop cloth to protect their sheets and purchased a small table to sit beside the bed so that everything can rest on a flat surface and not make a mess of their nightstands. All that's left to buy is the center of the entire attraction. That's why Tommy now finds himself standing alone in the middle of their local candle shop. Can't be bringing Adam with him to spoil the surprise, so instead he waits until Adam is busy at Safe House before indulging this special little chore.

A man resembling Tommy Chong walks up to Tommy, eyes kind and sparkling.

"Welcome to Radical Wax. Dude, can I help you make a selection?" The gentleman asks. _Oh god, he even sounds like Chong, did I just time warp to nineteen seventy-something?_ The thought isn't curbed when Tommy notices the bright tie-dyed shirt the man is wearing accompanied by faded out bellbottoms. No, if anything it convinces him that he seriously stepped into the disco era. _This is going to be interesting._

"Actually, I'm looking for something with a low burning point, something that won't burn you if the wax hits your skin," Tommy explains, not sure exactly how much he's ready to share with a stranger.

"Well," the man says as his fingers brush thoughtfully over his beard, "if you're going to use it on skin," he winks knowingly, "I would suggest paraffin pillar candles. They burn at low temperatures and the wax pools around the wick allowing it to cool, which is essentially what you want if it's going to be transferred to skin." _For a hippy looking dude he knows his shit._

"Alright, so paraffin pillars, which would be where?" Tommy asks, his eyes fluttering over walls and displays of hundreds of candles.

"Everything on that back wall there is paraffin," the man says, pointing over Tommy's shoulder. He can feel his eyes bugging out. "The ones not in jars will be the ones you'll want, and make sure you pick up holders to sit them on. They're back there too."

After what seems like an hour of perusing Tommy finally makes it to the register with an armful of goodies in a rainbow of colors. The Chong look-alike smirks as he rings up the items, placing the candles into a bag before individually wrapping each glass candleholder in newspaper and then they too find their way into the bag.

Tommy doesn't even want to think about the total as he hands the cash over. He quickly accepts his change, mutters his thanks, and lugs the surprisingly heavy bag out the door.

…

Tommy fidgets nervously at the dinner table, pushing his rice around his plate restlessly. Adam knows something is up because the minute he walked in the door Tommy forbade him to go anywhere near their bedroom. Tommy had set everything up and had only finished minutes before Adam got home.

"So my little child of glitter, what do you have up your sleeve exactly?" Adam asks before shoving his own rice-loaded fork into his mouth.

"Mmm looks like you'll just have to wait and see," Tommy replies as he tries another bite of his quickly cooling dinner. His stomach flutters with butterflies, making the food feel like rocks in his tummy. He sighs before pushing away his plate, his eyes instead finding interest in Adam and the slow precise movements that Adam has with most everything, meticulous. He savors everything that graces his tongue with so much enthusiasm that sometimes Tommy wishes he could hear what Adam was thinking.

"I guess so," Adam replies glancing up at Tommy curiously, "what, do I have something on my face?"

Tommy laughs at the expression on Adam's face, the larger man wiping repeatedly at his mouth with his napkin. "No, you didn't have anything on you it, I was just enjoying your pretty face."

Adam's face flushes at Tommy's words, his eyes falling back to his plate.

"Oh come on baby boy, you know you're gorgeous. Don't go all shy on me now." Tommy reaches across the table and squeezes Adam's free hand. Tommy isn't used to this side of Adam, bashful is normally the last thing he sees from his normally vibrant lover. "After all you're a sexy beast," he says with a soft chuckle.

This breaks whatever shy spell had been cast over Adam and sweet laughter begins to bubble from his lips. "Yes I am, now don't forget it." The words rumble through threads of giggles. "I'm bringing sexy back." Adam's eyes glitter with wetness. _Laugh until we cry, who knew that was possible?_ The thought drifts through Tommy's mind and as Adam flexes his biceps, Tommy can't help but be affected by the contagious laughter and the silly, beautiful man in front of him. Soon there are tears streaking down both of their faces.

"My hero," Tommy quips in his best princess voice before falling into another fit hilarity.

When their giggles finally calm, they're both holding onto their stomachs. The ache in their muscles proves that laughter could very well be considered a new wave of abdominal exercise. _The world would be happier,_ Tommy thinks to himself, realizing that all the giggling had alleviated his nerves a fraction.

Adam finishes his dinner in silence as Tommy waits patiently. He watches Adam pushes away his empty plate and then stands to collect it along with his own unfinished portion. At times like these Tommy wishes they had a dog. It's a good idea in theory, but Tommy also knows from previous experience that they're a lot of work. _Maybe later,_ his mind supplies as he walks into the kitchen and scrapes the remains of his food into the trashcan. Tommy shoves both plates hastily into the dishwasher and even though he knows he should probably clean up some more, all he can focus on is the tall hottie who just walked in behind him.

"So?" Adam smirks, "what's the plan for this evening?"

"Well, you my sweet, sweet man are going to stay down here while I finish prepping upstairs. Feel free to lose the clothes if you want and I'll yell when you can come up." Tommy smiles brightly and presses a soft kiss to Adam's nose before bounding up the steps and into the bedroom.

He appraises his handy work. The bed is covered with the drop cloth and all the candles are set up neatly in their holders on the small table he'd purchased to sit by the bed along with wet towels. There's a cooler of slightly watered down ice and a butter knife for later to make removal easier. This will be his most intricate activity thus far in regards to planning ahead and setting everything up. He can't wait to see Adam's reaction and with that thought in mind, he grabs the grill lighter and sets flame to each of the seven wicks. _One for each color of the rainbow,_ he muses as he watches the flames flicker. Tommy can't help but wonder how it will feel to be Adam's canvas. _Anything with Adam is perfect._ He smiles softly to himself, quickly loses his clothes and climbs onto the bed. The candlelight flickers a warm glow over his skin as he lays on the drop cloth. _Just a few more minutes._ He wants to give the wax time to pool generously before beckoning Adam to join him.

The minutes tick by and flames dance hypnotically in Tommy's eyes. After a while, he blinks out of the fire's mesmerizing spell and calls out to Adam. As the soft padding of footsteps approach their room, Tommy shifts so that he's lying on his stomach, one leg bent at the knee and his head looking over his shoulder. Adam arrives in all his naked glory and stands with his mouth agape, rooted at the doorway as if his feet had been cemented there, his eyes roving every inch of the scene laid so carefully before him.

"I want to be your canvas," Tommy purrs at Adam, who just stands there in disbelief. It takes several seconds before Adam finally moves forward, his eyes sparkling in the flickering light that casts hues of orange and yellow along his skin. _Candlelight definitely should be the only thing Adam ever wears._

"So umm, you want me to use the melted wax on you?" His voice trembles slightly and Tommy notices how hard Adam's dick is as it strains against his stomach.

"Mmhmmm," Tommy says, tilting his body to his side slightly so that he can look at Adam without twisting his neck. He finds the sight of Adam looking so carnal and hungry to be rather stimulating; his cock twitches against the drop cloth and his toes curl in response.

"Oh god." Adam's body shudders with pleasure as he slithers onto the bed, "I… uhh… this is something I've always wanted to try."

"Then I'm glad I could help you to fulfill your obvious curiosity." Tommy smiles wide and devious, his dark lashes fluttering innocently.

"I'm not sure curiosity is the right word, but I'll go with that." Adam lets out a shivery laugh. "I'll be so careful."

"I know you will." Tommy lies back on his stomach, lifting for a moment to adjust his cock, and then burrows slightly into the drop cloth. "I'm ready. The candles are there and there's ice in the cooler beside the bed incase you want to play with it too. So make the feathers pretty."

Tommy keeps his eyes open and Adam reaches out a tentative hand to the blue candle. Long fingers wrap around it, lifting it from the flat disc and Adam smiles when he sees a mosaic Eye of Ra worked into the stained glass holder. He positions the candle over Tommy, the smaller man flinching slightly in anticipation as he waits for Adam's hovering hand to spill the heated substance over his skin. That hand finally tilts and Tommy gasps when the first drop of heat hits his back, then drop after small drop rains down in succession and judging by the swirling motions of Adam's arm, he's creating some kind of intricate design.

"Okay?" Adam asks softly.

"Mmm, fine, feels amazing," Tommy sighs. _ Feels like the warm and fuzzies are hugging my skin with that tender look on your face._

Adam nods in acknowledgement, but scrunches his nose in what appears to be frustration.

"Adam?"

"Not enough blue to finish what I was going for," Adam says solemnly.

"Put it back on its holder and use another color then," Tommy suggests, trying to contain the giggle that wants to escape at Adam's pout.

"Oh okay," Adam says, sounding much like a child who'd been told to put down his favorite toy in exchange for another one, but he does. He picks up the purple candle, green, then red, orange, then yellow, and finally something between blue and purple. Each one drips its essence onto Tommy's skin, making him pant and moan through parted lips as each heated drop is followed shortly by another. It's like a dance of sensation on his skin, every receptor waiting patiently for it's turn until finally Adam looks satisfied with his work and sets the final candle down on the table. Tommy isn't sure how much time has passed when Adam blows a cooling breath over his back; he only knows that his dick is aching, trapped between his stomach and the scratchy drop cloth.

"You… it… oh… it looks amazing, Tommy," Adam breathes against his neck before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "The feathers are so colorful…they kind of remind me of peacock feathers. Stay there, I'm going to grab the camera, I want you to be able to see it without the wax being dislodged when you move."

Tommy just lays there, head pillowed on his arm, letting the feeling of contentment and arousal wash over him. When Adam returns he snaps a couple of quick pictures before tossing the camera aside. He blows out the candles, grabs a cup of ice from the cooler and then gets comfortable on his side beside Tommy.

"You're so beautiful," Adam whispers. Dark brown eyes stare back at him.

"I am beautiful when I'm with you," Tommy responds as Adam cups a cube in one hand. He touches the cube to each of the drops of wax, the cold causing the wax to harden more firmly on Tommy's skin. Adam smirks, letting the chill hit his lover's bare skin at random increments as he continues the journey over the gorgeous wax dappled skin under his hand.

Tommy whimpers softly, reaching desperately for Adam's lips, and Adam drops the ice back into the cup to devour that sweet man before him. He hooks a thumbnail under a drop of crimson, loosening the sides before attempting to free it from Tommy's skin. It comes off whole and Adam lays aside before squirming down to lavish that spot. It's still slightly pink from the heat and Adam is sure it's the best thing he's tasted all day. He laves it with his tongue as Tommy writhes beneath him. With each drop he repeats his form of sweet, sweet torture until Tommy's back is mostly clear of wax and it looks like a slightly warped ladybug. That's when Adam finally draws Tommy into his arms, their lips and tongues meeting as the rest of their bodies press closely together.

_Adam, where did you learn how to do that? God you almost made me cum just from feeling your tongue on my back. You are my heroine, and the only thing I will ever crave is more of the taste of you on my lips. Just like this. Perfect._ They make love, and it doesn't matter who is leading or giving, they just love each other.

Later, in the lull of their post-orgasmic haze, Tommy's words drift to sleep-deaf ears. "Can I keep you?" It's a whisper, and he is both scared that Adam won't hear and even more so that he will, but he knows he's doomed. The beautiful man beside him owns his heart, mind, body and soul. And at this point he wouldn't have it any other way. "I brought you to life, but you conquered your sins," murmurs Adam. Tommy softly sings the words to himself with a smile.


	3. The Friday Night Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropping in on Adam during one of his few nights alone or so he thinks.

_Alone._ It isn't something he's accustomed to much anymore especially on a Friday night, but Adam knows Tommy needs freedom and his own friends. If it happens to leave him channel surfing on said night while Tommy is out with Casey, so be it. Socially they're both a good influence on one another having shared a similar traumatic experience, so Adam is really happy that Tommy has found such an awesome friend.

As he flicks from one channel to the next, Adam can't help but zone out until the image of a beautiful male body catches his eye. WWE Smackdown, yeah not exactly his programming of choice, but this guy is gorgeous. He focuses all of his attentions onto that delicious, dark-haired man. "The Friday Night Delight, The Shaman of Sexy, John Morrison!" the announcer calls out. _Delight indeed,_ Adam thinks to himself, watching John strut down the ramp with abs rippling and [ bedazzled ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXseshTjsC4) to enhance his six pack.

He licks his lips as John crawls into the ring and drops the coat. Oh yeah, that is definitely a beautiful specimen of a man and judging by Adam's hardening cock, his body is in full agreement.

Adam can't remember the last time he'd been aroused by something so cliché but when John locks up with his opponent, he feels his cock twitch. He knows that Tommy won't be home for a couple more hours yet, so he drops his pajama bottoms, closes his eyes, and lets himself be drawn into the fantasy.

_Adam runs his fingers through the dark chestnut strands of the older man kneeling between his spread thighs. John's blue eyes glitter with mischief, his pink tongue slipping between plump lips to lick Adam's cock. _

"Mr. Shaman of Sexy, suck me," Adam says, rubbing the head of his cock over John's lips, the trail of wetness making them shimmer slightly as they open to eagerly devour Adam's length.

His head lulls back as his own spit-slicked hand spreads the fluid leaking from his cock, the fantasy so vivid in his mind.

_Adam watches, eyes heavy and lidded. Definitely a pro cocksucker, but he's shocked when John's finger traces his lip. What the hell? The finger prods until Adam opens his mouth and accepts the offered finger. He licks and sucks the digit until the gorgeous creature between his thighs pulls away, and when he feels that same slick finger at his entrance, he shivers._

The idea isn't unwelcome, but this is the first time he can remember fantasizing about a man fingering him. Adam shrugs to himself and sucks one of his own fingers between his lips, replacing fantasy with reality, getting it nice and wet. When he's satisfied he runs it down his chest, a small trail of wetness left in its wake until that finger is running over his balls, searching until it finds its destination.

Slowly, so slowly, Adam circles his opening and the overwhelming sensation makes him gasp, makes him grip his cock tight with his other hand. The wrestler is completely forgotten as he becomes fascinated by his own body and gently eases his finger past the tight ring of muscle. Adam tenses suddenly, the images of his last trick flitting through his mind. He'd been a gentle man and paid well, but the emotion hit Adam all the same, an overwhelming fear for his safety. This is the first time he's had anything inside him since that night.

"Adam?" The soft voice brings him from his reverie and he feels silly for being scared. "Adam?" Tommy's voice is closer this time and it's then Adam realizes how this must look, but by that time his lover is standing at the end of the couch looking at him with a knowing smirk.

"Morrison, huh?" Tommy asks, glancing at the screen.

Adam flushes with embarrassment but nods, not really wanting to own up to the truth of his last several thoughts. _Fears,_ his mind corrects him. Tommy kneels between his thighs with a soft smile and curiosity written all over his face. Adam gently removes the finger, still only up to his first knuckle, from his ass. Wordlessly a question passes between them.

"Yes," Adam answers softly in response, not wanting to think about what he'd just agreed to. _Maybe it's time. Tommy knows your past and he won't hurt you. You offered this to him the night you gave him the dove. Why is this any different? Because you fantasized about it?_ Tommy quickly sheds his clothing and returns to his spot between Adam's spread legs. He must see the emotions and worry passing over Adam's face because he hesitates. Adam grips the back of Tommy's neck and pulls him up for a sensual kiss, more to reassure his own nerves than Tommy's. When he releases him the elfish man engulfs Adam much like fantasy Morrison, but this time warm wet heat actually encases his length, and he runs a finger through Tommy's ebony fringe.

He relaxes a fraction with each pulse of pleasure that seeps through him as Tommy's mouth works him slow and sweet. _This is familiar, Adam, you know this feeling._ His body sizzles with the heat coiling tight in his belly and he moans soft, unintelligible sounds of encouragement while twinning his fingers in Tommy's hair. Adam blinks and when his eyes focus again, he's drowning in orbs of chocolate. Tommy pulls away, lips the color of cherry lip-gloss and swollen. "You're beautiful," Adam purrs, using his grip in Tommy's hair to pull him up into another lingering kiss. This isn't about nerves; this is pure heat and passion and they absorb every essence of each other between searching lips and seeking tongues. Time is lost to them and when they finally part they're both panting and gasping for air, their eyes locked on one another.

Silently Tommy finds his feet and Adam watches his nude form strut toward their room. He turns with a sinful smile and crooks a finger at Adam before bounding up the stairs.

"Oh I see how it is," Adam calls after him as he stands on wobbly legs and kicks his feet out of his sleep pants where they'd puddle around his ankles. When freed of the pants, Adam follows the path the minx had taken until his eyes are filled with the vision of his gorgeous lover perched on the bed, cock in hand, waiting for him.

"Adam?" Tommy questions softly, waiting until their eyes lock to continue. "Are you sure? I mean I know you've not… since… yeah well I want you to be okay."

"Yes." Adam's voice is equally quiet. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather experience this with. You know how I'm feeling right now, you know from your own experience. I know you won't hurt me, but it doesn't make this any less nerve-racking for me," Adam whispers as he climbs onto the bed and settles onto his back, legs spread and bent at the knees. "Just go slow," he adds softly before shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath.

He feels weight shift on the bed and hears the nightstand open, Tommy undoubtedly shuffling through it for supplies for their adventure. The familiar noise soothes Adam's frayed nerves slightly, but when he feels the smaller man sink into place between his knees he unconsciously holds his breath in anticipation. For what he isn't sure, but when a small touch lands gently on his knee Adam jumps a little, only calming when Tommy's hand runs soothingly down his thigh.

"Adam." The soft sound causes his eyes to flutter open and he has to admit that the sight of Tommy with one hand wrapped around a bottle of lube is slightly sinful. "Ahh there, I want you to watch me baby. I want you to see how beautiful you are." The last words come in an aroused sigh Adam knows well. Tommy shifts on the bed again. His feet hit the floor and when the teeny man starts shimmying the huge full-length mirror toward the bed, Adam has to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the perfectly unusual sight. It's not often that you see such a petite man maneuvering something that large, _unless it's my cock._ A small giggle slips through Adam's lips. Tommy quirks his brow in question, but Adam just shakes his head and rolls out of the bed to help the smaller man place the mirror at the foot of their bed.

"I want you to watch yourself, and I also want you to see what you do to me." Tommy's voice is thick with arousal and it motivates Adam. He scrambles back onto the bed, settling onto his hands and knees and facing the mirror.

"This would probably be a better position don't you think?" Adam asks with a smirk as he bows his back, presenting himself to Tommy, all nervousness suddenly forgotten.

"Slow," Tommy reminds himself as he climbs onto the bed and finds Adam's eyes in the mirror. Tommy's hands roam Adam's back down to his ass, squeezing those gorgeous globes, and Adam tenses just slightly with the click of the lube being opened. "Nah nah," Tommy barks, almost as if he were correcting a puppy chewing up a shoe. "None of that, baby…relax, breathe. You know if you tense it will be worse."

Oh Adam remembers it all to well as his mind flutters over the countless tricks that'd given him their fingers or cocks before he had relaxed. He shakes his head, letting the memories fall away and locks his eyes on Tommy's reflection.

"Okay?" Tommy asks.

Adam breathes in and out slowly, finding the center of his world in the mirror smiling back at him. "Yes," he says in a low voice and he nods. The next part comes as a surprise when Tommy's slick fingers loop around his length, his thumb brushing awkwardly over the head for a moment before moving on to Adam's balls. When he drops his head to watch Tommy it is an interesting sight, Tommy's hand working between his legs. Those delicious fingers clutch his balls just enough to make him whine in protest when they move on to press and toy with his perineum. Adam is grateful Tommy can read him so well; when the fingers brush slick circles around his hole, his body turns to Jell-o.

He watches the look of concentration on Tommy's face in the mirror. Tommy's fingers still and for a fraction of a second Adam waits for pressure, but then his eyes widen, nearly bugging out of his head as the slick, soft, wetness of Tommy's licking tongue melts his brain.

"Mmph… Tommy… Tommy please…" he pleads, his fingers locking into the bed-sheet and he falls into incoherency when Tommy uses that deviously pointed tongue to fuck him in exactly the way he was begging for. He didn't know he could want something this much, but it is a new level of sensation, heightened when a clever hand brushes his cock once more. With each thrust of Tommy's tongue Adam can feel his body loosen and accept it more freely and when Tommy's face appears in the mirror again to smile at him, the only thing he can think is how lucky he is. Tommy is the best thing in his life and for that he is thankful. Those thoughts fall away in a haze of mixed feelings when a slick finger runs over his entrance once more. Adam feels safe, but some part of him still panics and his breath starts coming in short pants.

"Look at me, Adam." Tommy's voice is commanding and Adam meets his gaze in the mirror. "Deep breath, I'm gonna take it slow."

He inhales an unsteadily, his eyes locked on Tommy's, and he feels the press of the smaller man's finger at his entrance. For a moment there's a sharp burn and then Tommy's finger slips inside. Adam's eyes fall shut as every part of him accepts the invasion, each moment creating a new and comforting memory in his mind. "Mmm." The moan comes on a shaky breath as Adam presses back onto Tommy's finger.

Tommy leans over to Adam's ear and breathes, "that's it baby. See? Feels so good. Watch how beautiful you are." Adam feels Tommy's finger crook, those brown eyes focused on his face, and then his finger hits that spot and Adam's face melts into pleasure. Each thrust makes Adam whimper and just when he starts to feels like putty, Tommy adds a second finger. Slow and sweet, Adam enjoys the lull of security and comfort Tommy brings with his free hand brushing soft circles into Adam's back. Each gentle thrust of those fingers brings Adam closer to loosening the knots of fear in his heart.

When Tommy finally has three fingers into him, Adam is sure it can't get any better. His face is flushed and he can see the lusty fog in his own eyes, but it's the reflection of his lover that makes him whine for more. Tommy's eyes are pools of molten heat that threaten to scorch him. "Please… more," Adam chokes out, his pleads to the man in the mirror making Tommy shiver.

Adam groans when Tommy's fingers pull out of him; he feels open and empty, but the sound of the condom wrapper brings a whole new level of anticipation to his body. He trembles when Tommy finally lines his cock up to his entrance, and that gentle hand on his back soothes him. A slow push and Tommy's cock slips inside and instead of panic he feels bliss. Tommy whines out low and slow, and Adam shivers at the look on the older man's face. Tommy's pupils are blown, his face tense with his efforts to hold back, but when Adam pushes back to sink down on his cock, Adam watches his face go lax with pleasure.

"Perfect… so perfect," Tommy sighs, his smaller form leaning against Adam's back, holding him close as his hand slips around to Adam's thick length. Tommy's hips roll into him and Adam shifts slightly, each thrust now hitting his sweet spot. A slow sensual rhythm ensues, moving in perfect harmony. Moans and gasps fill the room, the sound of slick skin meeting, and Adam feels overwhelmed by it all.

"Please, harder," he whimpers because he needs to feel this, to remember it in the morning. This has to replace those experiences on the street. Adam can feel his heart mending. The past has never haunted him, but at the same time he's never come to terms with his time as a hooker. Tonight he is and he needed proof of it in the morning.

The thrusts become sharper, faster. Tommy's fingers rake down his back and he sees red welts form on his skin. "Again, mark me, please," Adam begs, his voice ragged with emotions. He watches Tommy stretch his small body to its limit, reaching to sink his teeth into Adam's shoulder. The bite is followed with a hard thrust into Adam's prostate and Tommy's hand tightens on Adam's cock. It's all too much and Adam sees himself tip over the edge and fall into oblivion, his seed spilling over Tommy's hand and the sheets.

When he comes back down Tommy is still thrusting, but Adam can see that he's about to fall apart. Tommy's hips falter and those beautiful puffy lips fall open as a broken cry escapes that sounds a lot like 'Adam.' His heart swells in his chest, finally feeling free of the demons when Tommy's eyes meet his once again.

He's in love with the man in the mirror, and there isn't a thing in the world he wants more than to spend every last breath making him happy. As he feels Tommy pull out, Adam is sure that's just what he's going to do.

…

After a wobbly trip to the bathroom to clean up they collapse back into their sweaty sheets. They curl into one another, Tommy's face nuzzling into Adam's neck, and the world is right.

"Thank you," Adam whispers, listening to Tommy's breath slow down. "I love you." For several moments the room is quiet and Adam's sure that he's lost Tommy to the sandman until a soft voice whispers, "I love you too, Adam."

Adam smiles as sleep draws him under and he wraps his arms around the best thing in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.


End file.
